


Tender Offerings

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Charlie Matheson escapes "The Matheson Republic" and her parents brutal regime, running straight to the leader of the "State of Monroe," bringing the power with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The 10th and final day of Christmas. I really hope you all love this story as much as I do.

“And you in your darkened hour

And me and my broken soul

Here you come with your tender offerings

How could I ever do you wrong?”

 

The State of Monroe was nestled snugly right where Texas, The Georgia Federation and The Matheson Republic all met, firmly blocked in by The Plains Nation. A little corner of the world that used to be both Arkansas and Missouri.

 

They were on friendly enough terms with Texas, but their greatest ally was Georgia as the quickest way for The Plains Nation to reach them was through Monroe.

 

Having fled The Matheson Republic the night of The Uprising, Monroe had taken every bit of weaponry he and his men could carry, and in turn, was able to be as brutal as he needed to be in the defense of his territory.

 

The other nations had learned early on not to fuck with them.

* * *

 

Riding into town, the former General, now President, Sebastian “Bass” Monroe greeted the townspeople that he passed along the debris ridden streets.

 

They’d had a tornado pass over during the night and he’d come into town to access the damage and to place an order at the mercantile to be delivered, to what the Vice President referred to as “The Plantation,” later that day.

 

On his way down main street, he was flagged down by his son, the town's sheriff.

 

“Connor,” Bass said in way of greeting to his son as he dismounted his horse, tying the reins to a hitching post. “How’d the town fare last night?” he asked, looking up and down the street.

 

“The town fared just fine,” he informed his father, waving him inside the jail, “but there’s something you need to see.”

 

Walking his father to the back of the jail, Connor pointed inside one of the cells. “John McClearen found her on his property early this morning. Looks like she got clobbered by some debris from the storm.”

 

“McClearen. He owns property along the border, right?”

 

“Yeah, right between Georgia and The Republic. We have no idea how she managed to get past the guards.”

 

“Why does she seem familiar?” Bass asked, looking down at the girl.

 

“You know, I thought the same thing,” Connor replied. “You think you can take her home to Maggie? She’s got a hell of a goose egg and she could use some stitches.

 

Bass pursed his lips. “She could be a spy.”

 

“Maybe, but what better place to keep an eye on her?” Connor asked with a smirk as Bass looked at the girl like she might bite, a sure sign that his father was attracted to someone.

 

“Fine,” Bass grumbled. “But, since I’m taking her home, I need you to drop off this list at the mercantile. Ask them to deliver it out to the house by the end of the day,” Bass instructed, handing a list over to his son.  


Tucking it in his pocket, Connor handed his father the bag that had been found with the girl and lifting her into his arms, followed him out of the jail.

 

Waiting for Bass to get settled, Connor handed the girl up to him. “I’ll be staying in town this week, just in case there’s any trouble,” he told his father.

 

“Uh huh,” Bass replied with a smug smile. “Give Nora our regards.”

 

With a nod and a tug at his hat, Connor set off toward the mercantile with a whistle.

* * *

 

Heading towards home, Bass ignored the attention the unconscious girl was receiving. Strangers weren’t well received in the community, especially ones who arrived under mysterious circumstances.

 

She was filthy from having been out in the storm last night, leaves and twigs tangled in her hair and clothes. Her hair was matted near her temple with blood from the cut on her forehead and her pant leg had been cut off at the knee, a dirty bandage wrapped around the skin there. He surmised she had been hit by something hard on that side of her body as he could see bandages peeking out of the sleeve of her jacket as well. The McClearen’s were simple, honest folks and he could understand their reluctance to be caught up in anything that would put their loyalty in question.

 

Arriving at the plantation, a hired man met him at the front steps, holding the horse steady while he clamored off it’s back, guest in tow. Making his way up the front steps, another man opened the door for him as he called for Maggie, standing at the base of the stairs waiting for her to appear.

 

“What are you bellowing about, you crazy man?” the woman questioned in frustration as she came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands.

 

“Where do you want her?” Bass asked, holding the girl out a bit.

 

“For heaven’s sake!” Maggie exclaimed. “What is it with you men and bringing home strays?” she asked, taking a quick look at the gash on the girl’s head.

 

“Aww, you’re jealous,” Bass teased with a grin.

 

“Oh, you hush,” Maggie chuckled. “Put her in the green room. I need to get my bag and some hot water. I’ll be right up.”

* * *

 

Entering the room Maggie had directed him to, Bass lay the girl gently on the curved lounge chair by the fireplace, instructing the man who had followed him up to set her bag by the door before dismissing him.

 

Turning towards the fireplace, Bass had just got a fire started when Maggie arrived, followed by a line of servants carrying a hip bath and buckets of water. While there was a working bath on this floor, it was at the end of the hall, and Maggie decided it would just be easier to bathe her and put her right to bed, where she could tend to the girl’s wounds. As the galvanized tub was set by the fire, and filled with water, Bass got to his feet and approached Maggie who was already undressing the girl. They both waited until the servants had left the room before speaking.

 

“She was found in a field near the border early this morning. The McClearen’s brought her into town and left her with Connor,” Bass explained.

 

“Well, that explains the dirty bandages. We’ll be lucky if an infection doesn’t set in. How long has she been unconscious?”

 

Bass shrugged. “Since she was found, at least.”

 

Unwinding the bandage from around the girl’s arm, Maggie looked up at Bass. “No wonder they wanted her gone. Grab her shoulders,” Maggie requested as she grabbed a vial out of her bag. Uncapping it, she waved it under the girl’s nose, waking her with a sputter and flailing of limbs.

 

Placing the cap back on the vial, Maggie gave the girl a moment to collect herself, watching as a hand automatically went to the gash on her head, before gripping her hip to discover her knife missing.

 

“Who are you? Where am I?” The girl asked, looking between the woman sitting near her feet and the man standing by her head, hands resting upon her shoulders.

 

“You’re safe for now,” the man with the crystal-blue eyes told her before looking over at the woman. “Get her cleaned up and then come find me. I need to talk to Miles.”

 

Maggie nodded, waiting until he left to speak.

 

“I’ve got a nice, hot bath waiting for you,” Maggie told the girl as she stood. Walking over to the bed, she shook out a towel and set a tray full of toiletries on a stool next to the tub. “Please,” Maggie said, holding a hand out.

 

Slowly, the girl got to her feet, limping over to the tub, dipping her hand into the water. “Can you at least tell me where I am?” she asked, slipping off the rest of her clothes.

 

“You’re in the State of Monroe. My name is Maggie and I promise you, you’re safe here. However, if those cuts go untreated much longer all bets are off. How did you get them?” she asked as the girl finally sat in the tub with a sigh.

 

“The storm last night. I couldn’t find any shelter and got caught out in the open. The last thing I remember is looking for a spot to hunker down in.”

 

Maggie’s heart went out to the girl, regardless of who she was. Walking over to the tub, she picked up a bucket of still warm water with a smile. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

With a nod, Charlie tilted her head back.

* * *

 

Two hours later, with a few dozen stitches from head to toe, Charlie sat in bed, eating a bowl of chicken and dumplings that Maggie had sent for.

 

“How long has it been since you last ate,” Maggie asked, putting her bag back together.

 

Charlie tilted her head for a moment as she thought about it. “Had a couple of bullfrogs a few nights ago,” she finally replied, taking another bite from her bowl.

 

Maggie nodded, remembering the feeling of being so hungry you’d eat anything.  “How long have you been on the road?”

 

“I left Philly in January.”

 

“January!” Maggie exclaimed, knowing better than most the dangers that lay in wait for women on the road. “Did anyone hurt you?”

 

Charlie shook her head. “Never let anyone get that close. Couldn’t take a chance of anyone stealing my pack.”

 

Maggie looked over at the dirty, ratty, pack that lay near the door. “Worth that much is it?” she asked dryly.

 

Charlie looked at the woman solemnly. “If people knew what was in that bag, they’d kill me for it. That’s why it’s so important for me to get to Monroe. Do you think your husband will let me leave soon? If I’m already in the State of Monroe it can’t be too much further.”

 

Maggie smothered a chuckle. “He’s not my husband.”

 

“Oh, sorry,” Charlie muttered, turning a lovely shade of pink.

 

“Not to worry, dear,” Maggie assured her, patting her knee gently. “Now that you’re done eating, I’ll go get the men. I’m sure they’re anxious to speak to you.” Picking up the girls tray, Maggie left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

 

Sighing softly, Charlie ran her hands over the clean bedding. There were some things she missed more than others, and clean sheets on a soft bed were one of them, she decided, sinking down into the bed with a yawn.

 

When Maggie let Miles and Bass into the room, it was to find the girl fast asleep, her now clean hair fanned out behind her, highlighting her tanned skin.

 

Waving them back into the hall, Maggie shut the door softly behind her. “The poor dear’s exhausted.”

 

“You’ve been with her all morning,” Miles said, looking down at his wife. “What did she say?”

 

“Her name is Charlie. She left Philadelphia five months ago and says that she’s here to see Monroe. She also said that people would kill her for whatever is in her pack.”

 

At that, Miles and Bass looked at each other sharply. “We’ll post a guard outside her door,” Bass said, clamping a hand down on Miles shoulder. “We don’t know for sure that this is Ben’s handiwork.”

 

Miles nodded, running a hand over his face. “I know. You’re right,” he finally said, wrapping an arm around Maggie’s shoulders. “Might as well get back to work. Let me know when she wakes,” he said, kissing her cheek, before heading back down the stairs, Bass and Maggie watching him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Making his way downstairs, Bass headed to the library. Taking a seat behind the desk, his thoughts took him back to the night they had fled the republic.

 

Ben had gone off the deep end, determined to find a source of power. He wanted to rule the entire country, not content to simply protect what they had all struggled to build.

 

After a failed attempt to have them executed in their own beds, Bass and Miles had grabbed Connor and fled here, to this section of the Plains Nation, staking out a part of it for themselves. They still regretted that they’d been unable to bring Charlotte with them. 

 

That night, when they had arrived in the children's wing, Rachel was there waiting, holding a gun to her daughter’s head. 

 

While Bass had stuffed their son’s clothes into a pillowcase, Miles had stood between them, begging for Rachel to let them take Charlotte away from the chaos that her father had unleashed.

 

If he closed his eyes, he could still hear the little girl crying for them, looking terrified in her mother’s grasp; and he could still remember the way Miles’ knees had buckled on the servant’s stairs when they’d heard the gunshot and Rachel screaming for help.

 

Maybe it was the fact that this girl’s name was Charlie that had him on edge. Nothing good was associated with that name. Not anymore.   

* * *

 

When Charlie woke, shadows were beginning to fall across the room she had been settled in. With a stretch, she climbed out of the tall, poster bed and hobbled over to the door. Opening it, she gave a small shriek as she stumbled backwards, falling on her butt at the sight of the strange man standing in front of her.

 

“Sorry, Miss. Didn’t mean to frighten you,” the man said gruffly as he helped her up.

 

“Of course,” Charlie replied, holding on to him while she regained her balance. “Um, Maggie said there was a bathroom on this floor?”

 

“Yes’um, two doors down,” the man answered, pointing to the right.

 

“Thank you,” Charlie smiled, letting go of him to make her way down the hall. She frowned when she realized he was right behind her. “You don’t plan on coming in with me, do you?”

 

“No Miss. I’ll wait out here for you.”

 

“Lovely,” Charlie breathed, closing the door with a frown. As soon as she got back to her room, she’d get dressed and sneak out the window. She couldn’t let these people stop her from completing her self-appointed mission.

 

Quickly doing her business, Charlie made her way back with the man following creepily behind her.

 

Entering her room, she closed the door, pressing her forehead to the door with a tired sigh.  “Are you alright, dear?” Maggie asked from where she stood just behind her.

 

“Jesus!” Charlie exclaimed. ‘What is it with you people and hovering!”

 

“It wasn’t our intention to startle you, dear,” Maggie said kindly, as the brooding man with pretty blue eyes, wiped a hand across his mouth and the tall man standing behind him had an amused expression on his face.

 

“Titus told us you were awake,” Maggie said, taking her injured arm gently. “You really should stay off that leg. That was a nasty gash,” Maggie said, trying to put the girl at ease.

 

“Unfortunately, that’s not an option,” Charlie replied as they reached the chair across from blue-eyes. “I need to find Monroe. If you can point me in the right direction I’ll be out of your hair.”

 

“You heard Maggie,” the tall man said as he looked down at her. “You can take a few days.”

 

‘No, I can’t!” Charlie cried out, closing her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. Opening her eyes, she looked at the man seated across from her. “You don’t understand, I have to get to Monroe. It’s life or death.”

 

“Whose life?” the tall man asked, looking down at her.

 

“Mine. And his. And everyone here in the State of Monroe. Probably Texas and Georgia as well,” she sighed, slumping down in her chair. 

Maggie and Miles exchanged looks while Bass studied the girl.  “Well, I guess it’s a good thing you found me then,” he said, watching as her eyes flew up to meet his.

 

“Really?” she asked, trying to keep her excitement in check.

 

“Really. This is Miles, and you’ve already met his wife, Maggie.”

 

Charlie nodded her head at the other man before turning her attention back to the man in front of her. “I can’t believe I finally made it,” she said, wiping a lone tear away.

 

“Maggie says you’ve had quite a journey. Traveling all the way from Philadelphia, was it?”

Charlie nodded, choosing what she told them carefully. “My parents are high up in the hierarchy of the Republic,” she explained. “I was sent to school in Boston, right after The Uprising.”

 

“Go on,” Bass urged, leaning slightly forward in his seat.

 

“Earlier this year, I was summoned home. Upon arriving, I was informed I had basically been ‘sold’ to a fellow family. A reward for the couple’s loyalty and service. I was to be given in marriage to their son.”

 

“Who?” Miles asked.

 

“The Neville’s. I was to marry the son, Jason, although the way the father looked at me,” she replied with a shudder, causing Miles’ hand to close into a fist.

 

Bass had to tamp down his anger to continue the conversation. “And were you? Married that is?” he asked.

 

“No. On the eve of the wedding, I overheard Captain Neville and  President Matheson speaking. There was no way I could stay after that. Not with what I knew. I’ve been on the run ever since. The President and Captain Neville will go to any lengths to get me back, even if they have to kill me.”

 

“I hardly think the President is going to kill a young woman over not wanting to get married,” Bass replied, pushing to his feet.

 

“That’s not why they’ll kill me,” she said quietly, twisting her hands in her lap, the ring on her finger catching Bass' attention.

 

Looking over at Miles, Bass sat back down. “I’m listening.”

 

“Maggie, would you bring me my bag, please?” Charlie asked the older woman.

 

Making her way to where the bag had remained since Charlie’s arrival, Maggie brought it to the girl, laying it in her lap.

 

“Thank you,” Charlie murmured as she unbuckled it, pulling out a large pouch and a flashlight. Opening the pouch, Charlie pulled out a necklace, showing it to them, before pushing the button on the front of it. Then, she picked up the flashlight and turned it on.

 

‘Oh!” Maggie exclaimed as Miles let out a string of curses beside her.

 

“They have power,” Bass managed to say calmly, the moment feeling somehow surreal.

 

“Each of these pendants can power anything within a radius of five feet or so. There are twelve in total,” she explained, dumping them out into her lap. “My- The First lady is working on something they call an amplifier. It’s supposed to increase the range of the devices exponentially. While waiting for the first one to be complete, President Matheson has been amassing all the firepower that he can get his hands on. Tanks, helicopters, missile launchers-” Charlie trailed off.

 

Bass ran a finger over his lips, bringing her attention to them before he started speaking. “Why come to us? Why not got Georgia or Texas?”

 

“The President. He was coming for you first. He said it was the least you and Miles deserved. I brought these pendants to you as a show of good faith and to ask for your protection. I won’t go back to The Republic. I can’t go back.”

 

“And you don’t have to,” Bass proclaimed as he got back to his feet. “Maggie.” 

 

“I’ll see to her,” the woman replied, smiling at the girl. 

 

“Miles,” Bass said, heading towards the door. 

 

Miles kissed his wife. “Don’t wait up.” 

 

Maggie patted his back with a chuckle. “The General awaits.” Once the door had shut, she turned to Charlie. “Welcome to your new home.”

 

“Just like that?” Charlie asked, confusion written all over her face. 

 

“Just like that,” Maggie replied. 

 

“But I could be lying. An assassin sent by President Matheson.”

 

“And if you so much as harm a hair on either of those men’s head, it won’t be them you have to worry about,” Maggie responded with a raised brow as she picked up a pendent. “Besides, it’s hard to believe you’re lying with proof like this. Do you think a washing machine would still work after this many years?”

 

Charlie couldn’t help but smile at the woman as she handed the pendant back to her.

 

Patting her shoulder, Maggie moved everything to the table next to her and pulled up a foot stool. “Prop your leg here. I’ll go down to the kitchen and have a tray sent up. Then I’ll find something to lock these up in.”

 

“Maggie,” Charlie called out as the woman opened her door.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“Thank you.”

* * *

Entering Charlie’s room later that night to collect the pendants, Bass found the girl in the wing backed chair he had last seen her in, fast asleep. 

 

A dinner tray sat near her elbow and the pendants lay scattered on her lap, a lock box nearby.

 

Collecting the pendants, he placed them gently in the box, snapping the lid shut, before lifting the girl in his arms, looking down as she settled against him with a sigh.

 

Carrying her to the bed, he got her under the covers, pulling them up to her chin as she rolled to her side, curling into a ball. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he left her to retrieve the box, shutting the door softly behind him when he left. 


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie woke the next morning feeling more like herself in a long time. She still felt bad for not telling these people who she really was, but the fewer the people who knew she was the president’s daughter, the safer she and they would be, she reasoned.

 

Dressing in her own clothes that had been laundered and folded, laying neatly on the dresser across the room, Charlie cautiously opened the door to her room to find the hallway empty.

 

Making her way to the stairs, she slowly made her way towards the back of the house, where she assumed the kitchens would be located and most likely Maggie.  Instead, she managed to quite literally, stumble into the dining room, when her foot got caught on the corner of a large rug, her injured leg going out from under her.

 

“Oh, dear! Are you alright?” Maggie asked as Monroe came to her rescue, picking her up off the floor as Jeremy stood to get a good look at her.

 

“Are we sure her name isn’t Grace?” he asked, causing Miles to roll his eyes and Charlie to blush prettily.

 

“Feel free to ignore Jeremy,” Bass said, helping her over to a chair. “He seems to have forgotten that he couldn’t walk when we found him, either,” he continued, his eyes sparkling.

 

Not one to be deterred, Jeremy jumped right back in. “So, you’re the one they were going to marry the Neville brat off to. Is he still a mama’s boy?”

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Charlie responded. “I only met him a few times over the course of a week.”

 

Jeremy nodded thoughtfully. “Where are you from? Did we know your folks?”

 

“Jesus, Jeremy,” Miles hissed, hitting the other man upside the head.

 

“What? If they sent her to Boston, her father held the rank of Captain or higher,” Jeremy reasoned.

 

Charlie looked uncomfortable as she sat in her chair next to Monroe. “Something happened to my family the night of The Uprising. It was the President’s decision to send me away. Or, at least that’s what I’ve been told.”

 

“How old were you?” Miles asked.

 

“I was eight.”

 

“Damn,” Jeremy whistled as he turned back to his plate with a muffled “oof” before glaring at Maggie, who lifted a brow as she took a sip of her tea.

 

Monroe rubbed a hand across his forehead as he sighed loudly. “Maggie, perhaps you and Jeremy could excuse us and see to the details we were discussing earlier.”

 

“Of course,” Maggie replied, picking up Jeremy’s plate despite his protests that he wasn’t finished, following her out of the room.

 

“We brought him with us why?” Bass asked Miles.

 

“Because he’s loyal to a fault,” Miles replied, studying the girl across from him. She looked so much like his dead niece it made his heart hurt. Looking away, he turned his attention to his coffee. 

 

Sitting back in his chair, Bass watched Charlie eat her breakfast as he gathered his thoughts. He and Miles had been up till the early hours of the morning, going over the best course of action and had finally come up with a plan, although, he wasn’t sure Charlie was going to like it.

 

He ran a finger over his lips as he looked over at Miles, who only stared back.

 

“Is something wrong?” Charlie asked, looking up at the two men who seemed to be having a silent conversation.

 

Angling his chair so that he could lean towards her, Bass rested his elbows on his knees. “As you can imagine, due to the nature of your revelation, decisions had to be made and made quickly.”

 

Charlie nodded that she did.

 

“The only way to ensure that everyone is on an equal playing field is to divide up the pendants between everyone.”

 

Charlie shook her head in frustration. “But you don’t understand how much he’s amassed. I saw it with my own eyes,” she protested, leaning towards him.

 

“But it doesn’t matter if he doesn’t have any of the pendants.”

 

“And you think that Texas and Georgia are gonna play nice because you asked them to?” she snorted.

 

Miles chuckled as he sat back in his chair. He had made the same point initially. “The girl makes a valid point, Bass.” 

 

Bass shot him a frown, before turning back to Charlie. “Riders went out this morning, each armed with one pendant and a letter asking them to attend a summit here in one month. That will give us a chance to draw up some type of peace treaty. One that protects all of us from The Republic.”

 

“Where are the pendants now?” Charlie asked.

 

“In a secured vault at the bank,” Bass answered. “In the meantime, all you have to worry about is settling in and getting better.”

 

“You should know they won’t stop looking for me.”

 

Bass flashed Miles a guilty look. “We’ve put extra men on the border.”

 

“Thank you,” Charlie replied, a weight lifted off her shoulders. After all those months of being on the run she could finally rest.

 

“Why don’t you head to the morning room at the front of the house and I’ll join you in a moment,” Bass suggested, helping her to stand.

 

“Thank you,” she said softly, smiling up at him, before making her way out of the room. “So you’re not going to tell her the rest?” Miles asked, watching Bass as Bass watched the girl. 

 

“She just now feels safe, Miles,” Bass said over his shoulder. “We can give her a bit longer.”

* * *

Catching up to her, Bass helped Charlie to the room at the front of the house. 

 

“This is lovely,” Charlie commented as he settled her near an open window out of the sun. 

 

“I thought you’d like it,” Bass replied, walking over to a table near the door that held a decanter. “Drink?”

 

“So what they say about you really is true,” Charlie said, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. 

 

“No,” Bass chuckled as he pointed a finger at her, “that’s what they say about Miles.” Pouring his drink he took a seat across from her. 

 

“Really? I don’t see him in here drinking.” 

 

“That’s because Maggie would skin him alive. His reputation precedes their relationship,” he explained, lifting his glass towards her in a mock toast. 

 

“And you were a choir boy?”

 

Bass snorted. “Hardly. Miles and I do share a son after all.” 

 

Charlie’s eyebrows dipped at that revelation. “That sounds like a story.”

 

“For another day,” Bass said, setting his glass aside. “Tell me about Charlie.” 

 

Charlie shrugged, her cheeks going pink under the attention. “There’s not much to tell and what little there is you already know.”

 

“Yes. I know that you were shipped off to school in Boston when you were eight. What did you study there? Do you have any hobbies? Siblings? You see, there’s a lot I don’t know.”

 

Charlie tilted her head in acknowledgement. “I was educated mainly in mathematics and science, along with a fair amount of literature and history. I can cook, perform first aid to include sutures and broken bones and host a formidable afternoon tea or dinner party. In short, Mr. President, I was brought up to be the perfect political wife.

 

My hobbies include fishing and bow hunting, both of which I can do better than any man. I love to swim and I have no siblings that I am aware of.” 

 

Bass sat back in his chair suitably impressed, knowing Miles was as well as he stood listening outside the door. 

 

“All so that you could be married off to an officer’s son,” Bass murmured, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.  

 

Charlie licked her lips, wishing she had the strength to pace the room in her nervousness. “My parents are all about the machine, Mr. President. My guess is that they were preparing for the future, whatever that might hold. If President Matheson were to get his way and steamroll across the continent, it’s very possible that Jason and I would be sent to a different country or state, as it were, to serve as his figure heads there.”

 

“It’s Bass,  by the way.”

 

“Excuse me?”  

 

“My name is Sebastian, but all of my friends call me Bass.”

 

“Sebastian…” Charlie repeated as if she were tasting it on her tongue. “My apologies,” she finally said, lifting her head to look at him. “The name just seems so familiar.”

 

Bass shrugged. “You were in the capital as a child. Miles and I were both very close to the President back then. If your parents were around in any capacity, they may have spoken about us.”

 

“Perhaps,” Charlie replied with a small sigh. “So, your plan is to invite President Blanchard and Foster here to broker a peace deal. Four pendants a piece, leaving The Republic and The Commonwealth out of the loop completely. Do you plan on telling them about the amplifiers?” 

 

“Not unless I have to,” Bass answered, his crossed leg swinging slowly back and forth as he took a drink from his glass, studying her, trying to decide what her reaction would be when all hell broke loose shortly.

 

“And what about you, Mr. President.  You were once an integral part of the Matheson Republic. What could have possibly gone so wrong to cause you to start an uprising that would forever change my life?”

 

_ Not well then. _ Bass thought. 

 

“There were inklings even back then that Ben was getting high off the power. Firing squads, forced conscription, work camps. He couldn’t let go of the thought that if we just had power we could control everything. Make the world what we wanted it to be. The only thing was, that's not what Miles and I set out to do.”

 

“You and Miles? Are you telling me that you and Miles are the ones that created The Republic?”

 

“Me, Miles, Ben, Rachel, Jeremy, Tom. We were all involved. We were all there at the beginning. We elected Ben as president because he was the one person we all thought couldn’t be corrupted. We had no idea how wrong we would be.”

 

“You betrayed the President and First Lady?” Charlie asked, a line settling in between her eyes. 

 

“To be fair, they betrayed us first. We both woke to find a gun pointed at our heads. Lucky for Miles and I, Ben had picked the wrong people to assassinate us. They let us go, and at the same time sounded the alarm about what Ben was trying to do. Those loyal to us and disenchanted with the regime took offence. There was pandemonium in the streets.”

 

“The night of The Uprising,” Charlie murmured as images of torches, and the sounds of gunshots and broken glass flashed through her head.

 

Bass scooted to the end of his chair. “Charlie? Are you alright?”

 

“Yes,” she nodded, “I just remember so little from that time.” 

 

Before Bass could reply, there was a knock at the door and Miles stuck his head in, “Our guests are on their way.”

 

Bass ignored him to meet Charlie’s eyes. “I’m going to ask you to go into the next room and stay there until I send for you.” 

 

“Is everything alright?” Charlie asked, taking his hand as he helped her to her feet.

 

“It will be if you trust me,” Bass answered as he held her hand in his.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Settling down in the small parlor she had been directed to, Charlie took the opportunity to prop her leg up as she listened to what sounded like muffled scuffling outside the doors. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes. 

 

She must have dozed off for a moment as Jeremy caught her off guard when he entered the room. “Are you alright?” he asked.  

 

“I’m fine, thank you,” Charlie replied with a smile as she opened her eyes. “Just taking the opportunity to rest. Were you sent to get me?” 

 

“Yes, I was, but I wanted to take a moment to tell you something before we joined them.”

 

“Okay,” Charlie replied with a curious look, giving him her complete attention.

 

“I want you to know that  you’re one of us now. No one here will hurt you and they’ll die before they let anyone try, and if you let him, Bass will love you like you’ve never been loved before. All he asks for is your loyalty.”

 

“I think that would go without saying, Jeremy. It’s not like I have a choice.”

 

“But that's just it, Charlie. You do. And he’s about to give it to you.”

 

Tilting his head towards the door, he held out his arm. “If there’s one thing you never want to do, it’s to keep the Generals waiting.”

 

Charlie smiled as she stood, taking the arm he offered. 

 

As he escorted her down the hall, he looked down at her. “I’m sorry that you’ve had to be put into this situation, but doing what you did? That took guts, Kid.”

 

Charlie shrugged.  “Some things are more important than family, Jeremy.”

 

“I hope you still feel that way in an hour,” he responded cryptically as he led her into the library, face to face with Jason Neville. 

 

Charlie stopped in her tracks, her nails digging into Jeremy’s arm as she looked between Jason and the Republic Guards that stood between her and Bass, her nose flaring in surprise.

 

“Mr. President, you requested my presence?” she asked, giving him her attention.

 

“Yes, I did,” Bass responded, rounding his desk holding out his hand, which she took. “You’re familiar with Private Neville, I presume.”

 

“Yes, I am,” Charlie replied, looking back at Jason calmly, having regained her composure.

 

“Well, it appears as though young Neville here was sent to retrieve his wayward bride and to immediately return her to the President, isn’t that correct, Jason?”

 

“Charlie, everyone’s worried about you. You’ve been missing for so long,” Jason burst out, taking a step forward, before Miles pulled him back by the collar. 

 

“Were you waiting for me to arrive, or were you following my trail, because either way, it would seem as if this President has a mole in his organization,” Charlie replied.

 

Bass’ eyes flashed to Miles, who smirked as they had been talking about that very thing before she came tripping into the dining room this morning. 

 

“Regardless,” Bass continued, “it appears to me as though Charlie here has two choices. She can marry you, and return to the Republic empty handed, other than her bridegroom of course, or she can marry me and remain in the State of Monroe, protected from any threats made against her by President Matheson.”

 

“Charlie, no!” Jason exclaimed. “Your father will kill both of us.”

 

“Jason, the moment I step foot back in Philadelphia, my father will have me killed for betraying him, regardless of whom I’m married to. Mr. President, it would appear as though I’m all out of choices. I accept your proposal,” she said, turning back to Bass. 

 

Bass looked down at her. “In that case, may I introduce the Reverend Hall. He’ll be marrying us this morning, before Private Neville and his associates are escorted back over the border.”

 

“Reverend Hall, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Charlie said to the elderly man, going into hostess mode. 

 

“I believe Maggie has a few things for you before we begin. Gentlemen, shall we give the bride a moment to ready herself?” the man asked as Maggie drew her to the side.

 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” the older woman said as she pinned a spray of flowers tied with ribbon into Charlie’s hair before handing her a bouquet of flowers, the stems wrapped in ribbon. 

 

“It’s not your fault, Maggie,” Charlie assured the woman, turning back towards the room.

 

As the reverend positioned himself in front of the large desk, Bass approached Charlie taking her hand. “I’m sorry that it’s not the lavish wedding you would have had at home,” Bass murmured near her ear as they took their places in front of the reverend. 

 

Charlie ignored him, focusing her attention on the reverend, not looking up at him until it was time to repeat her vows, which she did in a clear steady voice, Bass’ eyes boring into her as he repeated his own. She was surprised when rings were presented and a bridal set was slipped upon her finger. 

 

When they were finally pronounced husband and wife, Bass took her chin between his forefinger and thumb, leaning down to press his mouth against hers, his tongue lightly caressing her lips.  He was gone before she could decide if she liked it or not. 

 

After that, there were congratulations before signing the marriage certificate in triplicate, Bass going first and then Charlie. Afterwards, Maggie and Jeremy were pulled over to act as witness’ while drinks were poured and served. 

 

Standing across the room, Bass’ hand snug against her lower back, Charlie kept waiting for someone to call her out on her true identity. She had signed her name as Charlie Porter, but she didn’t know if Maggie or Jeremy would know that name. 

 

Once they were finished signing, a copy was handed to Jason. “Take this to Ben and let him know we’ll be keeping her,” Miles growled before turning away from the man. 

 

“Goodbye, Charlie, I’ll give your parents your best,” Jason said snidely before letting himself be tugged out of the room.  

 

Turning to Bass, Charlie took the glass from his hand, downing the drink in one swallow. “If you’ll excuse me, gentleman” she said handing the glass back. 

 

Taking Maggie’s arm, Charlie leaned heavily against her as the woman helped her out of the room. 

 

“She’ll come around,” Miles mumbled, slapping Bass on the back.

 

Bass waved him off, “Right now she needs time to rest and recover and we need to concentrate on the summit and re-enforcing the border. “

* * *

“We’re lucky that infection didn’t set in,” Maggie said one evening in the library as she set with Charlie who smiled, setting her book down. 

 

“I’m fine now, Maggie. My leg barely hurts and the stitches will be ready to come out any day now.  I doubt if I’ll even have a scar on my face.” 

 

Maggie returned the smile. “Bass tells me your educated in first aid.” 

 

“Yes, all part of my training to become an officer’s wife,” Charlie replied, leaning back in the chair she had settled in. “I’m not sure what they were thinking when they sent me away.”

 

Maggie looked up with a crease between her eyes. “Did you not once see them while you were in Boston?”

 

“No,” Charlie answered. “It was difficult at first, but eventually, so much time had passed that I could barely remember them. It was quite a shock to see them for the first time in so many years.” 

 

“I just can’t imagine,” Maggie replied, a faraway look in her eyes. “I would have given anything to see my boys after the blackout.”

 

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Charlie said softly. “Did you and Miles never have children?”

 

Maggie shook her head. “No. For whatever reason we were never able to, though not for lack of trying,” she smirked. “Speaking of which, as soon as your stitches come out I’m to move you into Bass’ room.”

 

“Really?” Charlie asked, perplexed by the request.

 

Maggie looked at her strangely. “You do know how marriage works, don’t you, Charlie? “You sleep in the same bed, make love, have babies? Occasionally you even talk.”

 

Charlie playfully stuck her tongue out at the woman. “I’m just surprised is all. He does paperwork in my room until I fall asleep, then he comes to bed and he’s always gone by the time I wake. At least I assume it’s him. I certainly wouldn’t put it past Jeremy to pull a fast one.”

 

“Jeremy wouldn’t dare,” Maggie responded, looking up from her darning. “Bass may love him like a brother, but you don’t touch what’s Monroe’s.”

* * *

The morning that she was scheduled to have her stitches taken out, Charlie woke to find Bass still in bed with her. One arm behind his head, the other wrapped around her as she used his shoulder for a pillow. 

 

Her stirring must have woke him as he tightened his arm around her and shushed her. “This is nice,” he murmured without ever opening his eyes.

 

With a shy smile, Charlie settled back down, resting a hand against his chest as she inhaled deeply. He had a unique scent all his own from wood smoke and whisky. Some nights, in the library after dinner, if she sat close enough, she could pick up the smell of leather and sweat as well. 

 

Lying there beside him, she was surprised at how well they fit together and wondered if this was the beginning of their marriage a week and a half after saying their vows. Charlie didn’t think there were many other men that would wait until she’d had a chance to heal and recuperate from her travels to wait to exercise their husbandly rights. 

 

She was just dozing off again when he stirred beneath her. “Stay here till Maggie comes for you,” he whispered next to her ear before pulling back to brush the back of his hand against her cheek, finally leaning down to press his lips against hers gently before slipping out of bed. 

 

With a noise of contentment, Charlie sank down in the bed as he pulled the covers up over her shoulder.

* * *

Maggie bustled into her room less than an hour later. “How would you like to get out of the house today?”

 

“Really? Charlie asked, pushing up in the bed. 

 

Maggie nodded as she sat a tray down next to the bed. “Bass is waiting for you in the barn. You’ll be spending the day with him, just the two of you.”

 

“That sounds nice,” Charlie replied with a smile, thinking back to this morning.

 

Maggie hummed knowingly as she picked up a pair of tweezers and scissors. “Let's get started then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Walking outside, Charlie inhaled deeply. The day was shaking off the chill of the night and it was going to be a beautiful day. Perfect for exploring this place, she thought, as she approached the barn to discover Bass, standing outside as he saddled a pair of horses.

 

“They’re beautiful,” Charlie commented, approaching the horse closest to her, holding out her hand for it sniff. She laughed silently as it tickled her hand searching for a treat.

 

“That’s Sally,” Bass replied with a smile, handing her a carrot, “and she’s worse than a kid with a sweet tooth. A treat is a must, before, during and after.”

 

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Charlie answered, her dimples showing as she fed the horse her treat.

 

“You know how to ride?” Bass asked from where he stood on the other side of the second horse, tightening its cinch.

 

Charlie looked over at him as she inspected Sally’s saddle, shortening her stir-ups to where she would need them and double checking the cinch. “I can hold my own.”

 

Bass snorted. “You ready?”

 

Charlie nodded as she untied the reins and mounted her horse. Bass waited for her to get settled and then they were off. They rode into town first, Bass wanting her to get familiar with the route. Showing her around, he introduced her to people they ran into, circling around to the train yard before heading back.

 

Once they were back on plantation property, Bass showed her the different crop and animal pastures that they helped feed the State with, workers taking off their hats and waving to them as they passed. It was getting close to lunchtime when he guided her to a pond away from the comings and goings.

 

“It’s gorgeous!”  Charlie exclaimed, looking over the pond partially obstructed by a thicket of trees.

 

“Hungry?” Bass asked, looking over at her.

 

“Starving,” Charlie admitted, following him as he led the way around the pond towards the trees. As they got closer, Charlie could see a plaid blanket spread over the grass near the bank, a basket and towels sat on the corners to weigh it down. “A picnic?” she asked in surprise, as Sally followed her compatriot to the tree that Bass was now loosely tying her to. 

 

Moving towards her, Bass took the reins from her, tying Sally up next, before appearing by her side. Cheeks pink from the sun, Charlie swung her leg over the horse and then bent over slightly to place her hands on Bass’ shoulders as he grasped her by the waist, lifting her off the horse only to drag her down the front of him as he lowered her to her feet. “Thank you,” Charlie murmured, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

 

“You’re welcome,” he replied softly, keeping his hands at her waist as he bent down to kiss her.

 

Charlie gasped at the sensation of his lips against hers, giving Bass the opportunity to deepen the kiss as Charlie clung to his shoulders, bunching the fabric up in her hands as one of his snaked up her spine to tangle in the hair at the back of her head.

 

She licked her lips when he broke the kiss, slowly opening her eyes to discover him looking down at her. 

 

“You’re laughing at me,” she huffed, her cheeks turning even more pink as she averted her gaze to his throat, wondering what the rest of him tasted like. 

 

“No, not laughing,” Bass said softly, pushing a length of hair away from her face. “It’s just been a very long time since I’ve been with someone who wanted to be with me and not the president.”

 

Charlie looked up at him. “But you’re not the President,” she said, earnestly, “you’re my husband.” Charlie watched as his normally bright blue eyes, turned dark, and he leaned in to kiss her again, a hand coming up to cup her cheek as the other squeezed her hip. 

 

Charlie’s hands gripped the waist of his pants and when he pulled away, she chased after him with a breathy gasp. 

 

Keeping a hold of her cheek, Bass rubbed his nose against hers for a moment, basking in her innocence. 

 

Leading her to the blanket, he held onto her hand as she took a seat, before letting go and lowering himself next her. Dragging the wicker basket towards him, Bass threw off the towel that covered it, pulling out various items. There was a bottle of homemade wine that they traded for, cheese, bread, various fruit from the orchard and leftover fried chicken from dinner last night.

 

“Dig in,” Bass told her as he pulled out a tin cup for them to share, pouring it three quarters of the way with wine, before taking a sip and grabbing a chicken leg as Charlie sliced some cheese. Taking the cup from him, she took a drink, before setting it down and snatching the other piece of chicken that had been packed.

 

“Thank you for today,” she said before peeling off a piece of chicken and popping it in her mouth.  

 

“Who said it was over?” Bass asked, looking up at her from he sat reclining back on his elbows after devouring his chicken. “No one is expecting us till dinner.”

 

“Are you trying to make up for the lack of time we’ve spent together so far?” she asked.

 

“My apologies if you feel I’ve been neglectful,” he said, adjusting so that he could take her hand in his once again. “I just didn’t feel as though it was fair to force anything on you. Not after everything you’ve been through.”

 

Charlie looked at their interconnected hands. “I made my choice, Bass and I chose you,” she responded, finally meeting his eyes that had gone dark again.

 

“Where did you get this ring?” he asked, running his thumb across her knuckles, pulling it to his mouth for a kiss.

 

Charlie sucked in a breath at the unexpected contact. “I don’t know,” she replied, “I think it might have been a birthday present, but I don’t remember.”

 

Bass nodded, pulling her down to lay next to him under the shade of the tree.

 

“This is nice,” Charlie commented, parroting his comment from this morning when they were in bed.

 

“It is,” Bass responded nuzzling her hair with his nose. “It’s not very often that I get to take a day off. Turns out, running a country is a full-time job.”

 

“And what do you envision me doing?” Charlie asked, feeling relaxed as they lay next to each other.

 

“Anything you want,” Bass responded. “Maggie could use help at the clinic in town, there’s the plantation books that I know Jeremy would love pawning off on someone, and don’t get me started on the correspondence,” he sighed.

 

“Oh, so you didn’t need a wife, you just wanted a secretary,” she chuckled, poking him, as he rolled towards her, tickling her ribs, causing her to bend towards him in laughter.

 

Easing up, Bass let her catch her breath for a moment before kissing her. Something he couldn’t seem to stop doing. Once Charlie’s arm snaked up around his back, her hand cool on the back of his neck, he eased his leg between hers, pressing against her center as he lavished her mouth and neck with kisses till she was breathless.  

 

Sliding a hand up under her shirt, Bass closed his eyes as his rough hands traveled over the smooth skin of her belly up her rib cage to just beneath her bra. 

 

Opening his eyes, he looked up at Charlie to discover her watching him. Kissing the tip of her nose, he tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up only to have her stop him. 

 

“Aren’t you worried about someone seeing us? She asked.

 

Bass shook his head as he bent down to nip at her jaw. “Everyone has strict instructions to stay away from this pond today,” he assured her, pulling away to tug his own shirt over his head, tossing it nearby. 

 

Charlie licked her lips at the sight of his bare chest, reaching out to run a finger down his sternum before pulling back and reaching for her own shirt. Bass helped her off with it, pressing her down to the blanket with more kisses, relishing the way her soft hands swept over the skin of his back.

 

Taking a hand, Bass lightly grasped her neck, nipping at her jaw, before running it over her shoulder and down her arm. 

 

On the way back up, he grasped her waist before dragging his hand up her back, unclasping her bra.

 

Pulling back just enough to clearly see her face, Bass met her eyes as he pulled a strap down her arm, watching as her now bare arm crossed her chest, covering her breasts as she tugged the other strap down, letting him toss it into their ever growing pile of discarded clothing. With a small smile and a tilt of his head, his eyes never leaving her face, he took her crossed arm by the wrist and held it up over her head, ducking his head to wrap his lips around a rosy, pebbled nipple. 

 

Charlie sucked in a breath at the sensation of his warm tongue, turning towards him to give him better access. Sliding down on the blanket, Bass let go of her wrist to wrap his hand around her breast testing its weight, as his mouth moved to its mate.

 

Charlie tangled her hand in his hair as he made his way down her belly. Kissing her belly button as he pushed back to his knees, Bass grasped a leg, divesting her of her shoe and sock before turning to do the same to the other. 

 

When his hand drifted to the button on her pants, he stopped to look at her. Sucking in a breath, Charlie gave him a small nod. 

 

Unbuttoning her pants, Bass tugged them down, along with her panties, pulling them off her legs to toss aside. Picking up a foot, he rubbed it for a moment, pressing a kiss to the sole, before laying it gently down and crawling back over her. 

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, smoothing a hand over her hip.

 

“I’m fine, Bass” Charlie replied softly as she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I trust you.”

 

Exhaling, Bass leaned over her, kissing her once again as he let her get comfortable with just being. 

 

Once she started getting bolder, less unsure of her movements, his hand slid between her legs, pleased when she let them fall open with no urging. 

 

Starting at her jaw and making his way down, Bass explored her body, cataloging all the different noises she made and paying attention to what got a reaction and what didn’t. By the time he had his shoulders between her legs, she was a quivering mess. 

 

Charlie was breathless as Bass worked her through her orgasm, amazed at what someone could accomplish with only their mouths and fingers.  As he rose up over her, she reached for him, pulling his mouth to hers, a hand tangling in his hair. 

 

Bass kissed her back just as eagerly, letting her taste herself on his tongue, as he lined his cock up with her entrance, slowly easing himself in until he was fully ensconced inside her body. Charlie's nails raking down his back was the only indication of her occasional discomfort. Pressing kisses along her jaw, he waited until she relaxed before moving again.

 

He began slowly, following her cues, before picking up his rhythm.

 

Charlie caught on quickly, clutching at his shoulders when a second orgasm slipped up on her, taking even Bass by surprise.

 

Pulling out of her, he rolled to the side, taking himself in hand. When she followed, her hand joining his own, he clutched at her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers as he taught her what he liked. 

 

He came in hot, sticky spurts over their hands and torsos as they lay pressed together. 

 

Grasping Charlie’s arm, he didn’t let her go far, as he caught his breath. 

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, rolling towards her. 

 

“We’re never going to get anywhere if you keep asking me that,” Charlie replied with a smile as she ran a thumb across his cheek.

 

“Fair enough,” Bass said as he got to his feet, pulling her up with him,  “Let’s go swimming.”

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Charlie grinned as she grabbed a towel. Tossing one towards him, she took off towards the water.

 

Bass followed at a slower pace, enjoying the view as her long hair swung against her back, showcasing the curves of her hips and toned legs. He was surprised that she wasn’t feeling bashful in front of him now that they were finished making love, smears of dried blood still staining her thighs.

 

“Hurry up old man!” she called to him as she stood by the edge of the water, her toes squishing in the mud.

 

Charlie threw her head back as she soaked up the sunshine. For once in her life she felt like she was wanted. She wasn’t a burden to be shuffled off and forgotten, but someone whose presence was valued. When Bass reached her side, she slipped her hand into his.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, as she lifted up on her toes, to kiss his cheek.

 

“For what?” he asked, looking down at her with a half-smile.

 

Charlie shrugged. “For saving me. For wanting me. For making me feel alive,” she replied, her eyes watering.  

 

Dropping his towel, Bass cupped her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her, his other hand slipping to the curve of her bottom, his hand squeezing the flesh he found there.  

* * *

 

They spent the afternoon playing in the water, Bass focusing completely on this woman he was now married to. He was bothered greatly by the confession she had made and the scars upon her body. She was a joy to watch as she frolicked and played, having decided that he was her safe haven, putting her trust in him completely.

 

Finally, tired of swimming, they retreated to the blanket where they sat wrapped up in towels, drying in the early summer sun as they drank the last of the wine, before dressing and returning to the house, turning the horses, basket and towels over to the men waiting to take them.  

 

Maggie and Miles who were on the front porch having drinks, exchanged looks as the couple came up the steps. “Drink?” Miles asked, holding out a cup.

 

“No,” Bass chuckled, wrapping an arm around Charlie’s shoulders. “No, I’m good.”

 

“Charlie?” Miles offered. 

 

“No, thank you. I’ve had more than enough to drink for one day,” she replied, turning her smile into Bass’ shoulder.

 

“I think we’re going to get cleaned up and go to bed. Maggie, would you see about sending a dinner tray up?” Bass asked, giving them his attention once again. 

 

Maggie had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. “Of course. Enjoy the rest of your evening,” she responded, holding her breath until they were in the house before looking at Miles. At once, they both began to chuckle. 

 

“Was that the same Bass Monroe who’s been stalking about this house for the last two weeks?” Maggie asked. 

 

Miles smiled back. “It appears our President is in love.” 

 

“Good for him,” Maggie replied as she stood. “Everyone should be so lucky.” 

 

Miles pressed a kiss to her cheek before letting her go, watching her walk into the house. “Indeed,” he murmured with a smile, taking another drink from his glass. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Jeremy was delighted to learn that Charlie was going to help him with the plantation’s books. Settling down in the study, his delight quickly disappeared as she quickly caught on to his methods and questioned them, going into a long tirade about how much easier he could make this on himself by using a different method.

  
  
His head was throbbing by the time they quit for lunch.

  
  
When Jeremy walked into the dining room, a glass of spirits in one hand, a bottle in the other, Charlie trailing behind him still babbling about numbers and equations, Miles raised his brow at the two of them. “How’s it going?”

  
  
“Evidently, they taught ancient accounting methods at the boarding school,” Jeremy replied, setting the bottle down next to his plate, only to reach up and rub his forehead. 

  
  
“Only if you consider the Civil War ancient,” Charlie interjected. “You’re using methods best suited for when there were tax laws,” she continued, looking over at Miles. “He’s using this weird combination of accrual and cash accounting, but it doesn’t give you a true representation of your cash or your goods. The methods used during the Civil War would be much better suited for this type of operation.” 

  
  
“Did I hear someone mention the Civil War?” Bass asked, walking into the room as every head swung towards him.

  
  
“Thank God,” Jeremy muttered, taking another drink, as Miles and Maggie looked over at each other, nothing more than amused.   
  


“Charlie has some ideas on how to improve our bookkeeping,” Maggie replied.

  
  
“Evidently, Jeremy doesn’t know what he’s doing,” Miles chimed in, biting back his laughter.

  
  
“I never said he didn’t know what he was doing,” Charlie said, suddenly flustered, turning towards Bass. “I never said that he didn’t know what he was doing. Only that it wasn’t the best method for this type of operation.” 

  
  
Bass smiled, pulling out the chair next to his. “You can explain it to me over lunch.”

  
  
Charlie smiled broadly at him, the dimples in her cheeks showing as she took her seat; the rest of the room falling into silence as they watched their friend fawn over his new bride as the two fell into an animated conversation about accounting methods during the Civil War. 

  
  
Maggie reached over to squeeze Miles hand with a smile and even Jeremy couldn’t help but grin into his cup.

* * *

When they finally came up for air, they realized that everyone else was gone, the house deserted except for the sounds of the servants in the kitchen. Charlie blushed as she met his eyes. “I’m so sorry. It wasn’t my intent to take up so much of your time.” 

  
  
“There’s no need to apologize. That was the most delightful lunch I’ve had in quite some time,” Bass replied, coming around to pull her chair out. “Would you like to ride back into town with me? I have some things to finish up at my office and then we could have dinner.” 

  
  
“Shouldn’t I get started on the books?” she asked as they passed the now empty study. 

  
  
“I think they can wait till tomorrow,” he replied, reaching out to rest a hand on her lower back. 

  
  
“Alright,” Charlie replied with a smile. “I’d like that very much.” 

  
  
Taking his horse from the man at the bottom of the stairs, Bass mounted first, holding out his hand. Grasping it, Charlie slipped her foot into the empty stirrup, maneuvering herself onto the back of the horse. Kicking her foot out of the stirrup, Charlie scooted up behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. “Ready?” he asked, placing a hand over hers. 

  
  
“Ready,” Charlie answered, her warm breath against his neck, causing Bass to shift in his seat. 

  
  
“Tell Maggie not to hold dinner for us,” Bass told the servant before putting the horse in motion.

* * *

Introducing Charlie to his secretary, a sweet elderly woman who doted on him, Bass escorted her back to his office situated in the rear of the building, facing an alley. “Not a glamorous view,” he explained, “but I can have the windows open without having townspeople sticking their head in the window every few minutes.”  
  
  
  
Charlie laughed at the image, agreeing with him that wouldn’t be conducive to working as she wandered around the large room, running a finger along the edge of the large mahogany desk that took up most of the space as he scratched out a letter in anticipation of their forthcoming visitors.  
  
  
  
“You’ll need to come into town tomorrow to visit with the seamstress,” Bass said, breaking the silence as he signed his letter with a flourish, before dusting it with sand.

 

  
“The seamstress?” Charlie asked, turning away from the window.

  
  
Bass nodded as he shook off the sand and began to fold his letter. “Now that you’re up and about, you need more than just your one outfit and Maggie’s hand me downs, not to mention you’ll need some things for when we have guests. Amanda will probably have a few ready-made things you can take with you, but I’ll have to ask her to rush the others.”

 

“I’ve only worn a real dress a few times,” she replied, toying with the curtains. “At school it was always a uniform.”

  
  
“A uniform?” Bass asked, his mouth going dry as he imagined his wife in braids, a white dress shirt, pleated skirt and very little else.  

  
  
The corner of Charlie’s mouth tilted up as she angled her head just so, looking up at him from underneath her lashes as she tugged on her bottom lip, nodding at him. “The classic girls uniform in the various colors of the Republic.”

  
Bass nodded his head as his eyes darkened, watching her twirl a piece of hair around her finger. He could just imagine her blowing a bubble with her gum, if there were such a thing these days. 

 

“Come here,” he growled, watching as she slowly made her way around the desk. Pulling her to him, he wrapped a length of her hair around his hand, yanking her head back so that he had better access to her mouth. 

  
  
Hair in one hand, he cupped her face with the other, keeping her pinned between himself and his desk as he kissed her. 

 

Pulling away from her lips, he released her hair and face. His hands traveled down the front of her body until he reached her belt. Unfastening it, he unbuttoned her pants, yanking the zipper down, all the while staring into her eyes. 

 

Pushing her panties and pants down past her hips, he be nt at the knees, grabbing her thighs to place her on top of his desk.   Sitting back down in his chair, he tugged her boots off, followed by her socks, tossing them to the side along with her pants.

 

Lifting one of her feet at a time, he placed them on his knees, ghosting his hands down the outside of her legs and then up the inside. Charlie shuddered as he leaned forward nibbling at her hipbone, as his fingers gently separated the folds of her sex.

 

"So wet," he whispered against her skin as he continued to rub his fingers back and forth before slipping one in, pumping in and out. Charlie groaned at the sensation as her blunt nails sank into his shoulders. "Do you like that?" he asked kneading her hip with his free hand to keep her steady.

 

"More, please," she pleaded, closing her eyes when he added a finger. When she began to sway, he removed his fingers causing Charlie to cry out in instant protest, but did as he asked when he gently pushed her back on the desk, fascinated with the fact that he was licking his fingers while she complied with his request. Scooting the chair up to her, he pulled her hips forward so her ass was barely seated on the desk. Starting at her knees, he kissed his way up her thighs leaving Charlie squirming in anticipation as his mouth drew closer and closer to where she needed him; causing him to grin when she made a strangled noise as his tongue finally licked a wide path from one hole to the other. "Didn't I promise to take care of you, Charlotte?"

 

Perched on top of the desk, arms thrown out behind her to keep herself upright, Charlie moaned in pleasure. 

 

Bass couldn't help but smile before flicking a thumb up against her nub causing her hips to buck. With a last lick, he stood, pushing the chair away.

 

"You taste so good, Charlie." he said, leaning forward to run his tongue over her lips, letting her taste herself on his skin as he quickly unfastened his own pants pushing them down past his erection.

 

Slipping her off the desk, he steadied her on her feet before turning her to face the desk. Bending  her forward, he urged her to rest her hands on the desk as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down her slit getting it slick with her wetness. Charlie mewled when Bass finally filled her, gripping the edge of the desk. Bass gripped her pale hips settling into a slow, easy rhythm. "So good," he praised her. 

 

Angling her hips just so, he popped a finger in his mouth sloppily wetting it, before pressing it to her ass just as he reached around and roughly twisted her nipple causing her to cry out when her o rgasm tore through her. Riding it out, he waited until her pussy unclenched from around his cock, before pulling out and turning her towards him. Taking himself in hand, he stroked himself to completion against the smooth skin of her abdomen. Standing there for a moment, as her forehead rested against his collarbone, Bass sat down heavily in his chair, pulling her down with him. 

 

  
“We should probably skip dinner in town,” Bass murmured, running a finger through the sticky mess covering her belly, before kissing her. 

 

“We can probably make it home in time for dinner”, she agreed, looking out the window before climbing off his lap. 

 

As Bass pulled up his pants, putting himself back together, he watched as Charlie bent over to gather her clothes. “Better yet we’ll have dinner in bed,” he said.

* * *

The next day after breakfast, Charlie requested a horse and made her way to the Seamstress’ shop on her own. 

  
  
“Mrs. Monroe,” a tall, graceful woman in her mid-fifties greeted her. “Your husband told me you’d be stopping by today.” 

 

“Thank you for fitting me in,” Charlie replied,shaking the woman’s hand. 

  
  
“It’s my pleasure. If you’ll follow me to the back, we’ll get you undressed and take some measurements. 

  
  
Charlie nodded, following the woman back behind a set of curtains where she ushered her into a small room. “You can undress here. When you’re finished, just come back out here and we’ll get your measurements and I’ll see what I have on hand that can be altered. From there we’ll go over the list of items the President requested.” 

  
  
Retreating into the small curtained area, Charlie quickly shed her outer clothes, taking a moment to look at her reflection in the mirror. She sucked in a breath at the sight of the marks littering her body. Small bruises in the shape of fingertips dotted her hips, while hickies and bite marks ran along her inner thighs. More of the same littered her breasts and Charlie could only hope this woman didn’t like to gossip as she straightened her back and moved out into the other room. 

  
  
“Oh,” was all the woman said before directing her up on the small stool in the middle of the room, taking this measurement and that, before helping her down. “I don’t have anything for you today, however, I can have them ready in the next few days,” she commented, flipping through a book. “Let me get them and you can try them on,” she said, bustling out into the other room and returning with a dress and several pairs of pants and shirts.

  
  
Trying each item on, Charlie patiently listened to the woman’s chattering as she pinned and tucked, marking each adjustment that needed to be done. Finally, the woman let her dress before they talked about the rest of the things the President had ordered, allowing Charlie to pick out the fabrics that most appealed to her for each garment.

 

When they finally said goodbye, Charlie’s gut twisted.

 

Retrieving her horse, she made her way to Bass’ office.

* * *

“ You did that on purpose,” Charlie said, walking into his office without notice.

 

“Did What?” Bass asked, looking up from the correspondence on his desk.

 

“Sent me to that woman, knowing that she would see all the marks you’ve left on my body. Why would you do that?” She asked, hurt written on every feature.

 

_ She’s still so young, _ he thought with a soft sigh, pushing away from his desk. Getting to his feet, he circled around his desk, where just yesterday they had found such pleasure. Taking one of her hands in his, the other cupped her cheek, drawing her in for a kiss. “I’m sorry,” he murmured into her skin, as the hand on her cheek stroked it’s way down to her neck and then to her shoulder. “It wasn’t my intention to embarrass or shame you,” he said softly against the skin of her neck, even as she unwittingly tilted her head to give him better access. “I needed it to be known that this is real, and not just some political stunt,” he explained, as his hands continued to explore her body. 

 

“But she’ll tell everyone,” Charlie weakly protested as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it out of her pants as he tugged her bra down to expose her breasts.

 

Bass nodded as he thumbed the peak, pressing a kiss against her jaw. “Yes, that’s the idea,” he whispered hotly against her skin as his free hand deftly opened her pants.


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving home in time for lunch, Bass escorted Charlie into the dining room where everyone was beginning to gather. As the meal progressed, Charlie was unusually quiet, not speaking to anyone unless she was directly spoken to as she picked at her food.

 

“Bass,” Maggie said as she pushed away from the table, giving him a pointed look. “May I see you in the kitchen for a moment?”

 

“Of course,” Bass said, wiping his mouth on his napkin, laying it on the table next to his plate. Glancing over at Miles, who only shrugged, he followed her into the kitchen.

 

“What did you do?” she hissed, as soon as the door swung shut behind them.

 

“What are you talking about?” Bass asked, leaning against the counter.

 

“Charlie is what I’m talking about. What did you do to take the sparkle out of her eyes?”

 

“I sent her to see Emily today. She’s going to need clothes for the Summit, not to mention clothes in general.”

 

“And?” Maggie asked her eyes narrowing.

 

“Charlie may have a few marks on her from various---activities,” he explained.

 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “And you sent her to the town's worst gossip? What were you thinking? God only knows what Emily told her.”

 

Bass’ eyes narrowed. He hadn’t thought about that, however, Charlie hadn’t said anything directly. “It was a means to an end, Maggie. I need it to get around the city that this isn’t just a marriage of politics.”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Maggie chastised him with a shake of her head. “You could have accomplished the same thing and not humiliated her in the process.” Stalking towards him until they were toe to toe, Maggie shoved a finger in his chest. “I don’t care what you have to do, or how much time you have to spend on your knees, but you put the sparkle back in that girl’s eyes,” she demanded.

 

“I already did that,” he muttered as she scowled at him.

 

“Unbelievable,” she hissed again, moving past him as she made her way back into the dining room.

 

Rubbing his forehead, Bass followed behind a moment later.

 

“Where’s Charlie?” he asked, looking over at Jeremy and Miles.

 

The two men glanced at each other before Miles spoke, “She said she had a headache and was going upstairs to lie down. Everything okay?” he asked, looking between his wife and his friend.

 

Maggie reached over to pat his hand even as she glared at Bass. “It will be.”

* * *

 

Arriving home that evening well before dinner, Bass went in search of his wife.  “Has anyone seen Charlie?” he asked, sticking his head inside the study.

 

“Not since lunch,” Jeremy replied, looking up from the paper he was reading.  

 

With a nod, Bass thanked him and headed up the stairs. Knocking lightly on his bedroom door, he slowly entered the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

 

Sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, Charlie turned to look at him.

 

With a smile, he made his way to her, pulling flowers out from behind his back, offering them to her. When she took them, a small smile gracing her mouth, he bent down to kiss her gently. “I’m sorry. I was an ass for sending you there.”

 

“Thank you,” Charlie replied, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

 

“I have something else for you,” he said, pulling out a small package wrapped in brown paper from his pocket.

 

“What’s that?” Charlie asked, her forehead wrinkling as she looked the package.

 

“It’s a gift. For you,” Bass replied, looking down at her.

 

“I’ve never gotten a gift before,” she said, taking the package gently from his hand.

 

“Never?” he asked, vowing to kill her parents if he ever had the chance.

 

Charlie shook her head as she turned it over in her hands.

 

“You’re killing me, Charlie,” he said softly, dropping down to one knee next to her. “Open it.”

 

Looking at him for a moment, she carefully untied the ribbon holding the entire thing together. Removing the paper, she exposed a white box, yellowed with age. Opening that she found a smaller redbox. Opening the lid to the red box, she lifted a hand to her mouth as she looked at the ring nestled inside. ‘Oh, this is too much,” she said with a shake of her head, holding the box out toward him.

 

“Do you like it?” Bass asked, leaving it her hand.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Charlie whispered, in awe of the display of wealth she held in her hand.

 

Taking the box from her, Bass sat it on the table beside her. Picking up her left hand, he removed the bridal set from her finger, moving it over to her right hand. “These were my mothers, and it’s only right that you have them. Hopefully one day we’ll have children we can pass them down to,” he said softly, rubbing the rings on her finger as she blushed. “but, it’s only right that you have your own ring,” he continued taking the ring out of the box and slipping it where the other set had once rested.

 

Charlie looked at the ring and then over to her husband. “And this has nothing to do with Mandy or Helen, or Janice?”

 

Bass licked his lips, thinking that he owed Maggie an apology as well. “I’m sorry that you had to hear about them the way that you did,” Bass answered, holding her hand in both of his. “This is my way of telling you that I’m committed to you and this marriage,” he replied earnestly, bringing her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips against her knuckles and then her palm. “No matter what you hear, please believe that I have not once been unfaithful to you, nor will I ever be,” he promised.

 

Looking into his eyes, Charlie reached out to stroke his cheek with a crooked smile. “Okay. I forgive you for being an ass.”

 

Bass laughed, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he pulled her down for a kiss.

* * *

 

“Good job, Coach,” Miles murmured near his wife’s ear as Charlie and Bass came down the stairs for dinner, Charlie looking happier than ever.

 

“You’re just lucky I’ve learned to ignore all the women vying for your attention,” she replied blandly, rolling her eyes when he looked hurt.

 

“How’s your headache?” Maggie asked Charlie as they came through the doors, taking her arm, pulling her away from the men.

 

“It’s much better thank you,” Charlie replied, glancing over at her husband who was accepting a drink from Miles.

 

“Let’s sit here,” Maggie suggested, indicating a window seat overlooking the southern pastures.

 

“It’s so pretty here,” Charlie sighed as she looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was aglow with yellow, red and orange.

 

“What’s this?” Maggie asked, eyes wide as she took Charlie’s hand to inspect the oversized ring on the girls finger.  

 

“It’s Bass’ way of saying he’s sorry for being an ass and not telling me about his mistresses.”

 

“Miles need’s to take some lessons,” Maggie replied, looking up at the girl. “And just so you know, he hasn’t had anything to do with any of those women since the day of your wedding.”

 

Charlie’s eyes narrowed slightly. “He was with them on our wedding day? All three of them? At once?” she whispered, looking over at husband, which caused Maggie to chuckle.

 

“No, no, nothing like that,” she assured the young woman. “he visited each of them, taking Jeremy as a chaperon, and gave them each a generous settlement.”

 

“Oh.” Charlie replied looking down at her ring. “Maggie, you would tell me, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Sending you to Emily’s to get a message out there was male stupidity at its finest,” Maggie said, giving them all a disgusted look, “but I promise you, he’ll never make a fool of you intentionally.”

 

“Thank you,” Charlie said sincerely. “This is just all so new to me.”

 

“We’re your family now,” Maggie said maternally, patting her hand, “and if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that this family is stupid.”

 

With a snort, they both broke into laughter, causing the men in the room to glance fondly in their direction.

 

“They’re laughing at us, aren’t they?” Miles asked, with a sigh.

 

“Oh yeah,” Bass replied with a broad grin, grasping his friends shoulder as they finished their drinks.

* * *

 

When Maggie presented her with the opportunity to help out at the clinic in town, Charlie jumped at the chance.  Climbing up on the wagon seat, they rode into town, pulling up in front of a building on main street.

 

“Here we are!” Maggie said with a smile as she pulled the brake.  

 

Before they could even climb down Miles, Bass and a younger man, came out of the building. Walking over to her side of the wagon, Bass lifted his arms up. Blushing, Charlie held her arms out towards him, leaning down till she was touching his shoulders and he had his hands under her arms, swinging her down off the bench. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. President, Charlie murmured near his ear as he slowly lowered her to the ground. 

 

“You're welcome, Mrs. Monroe,” Bass replied, his eyes darkening for a moment before taking her by the hand. “Charlie, I want you to meet my son, Connor.”

 

“Hello,” Charlie said, smiling at the man who was several years her senior. 

 

“Hello,” he replied with a dimpled smile. 

 

“Quit ogling,” Bass chastised lightly, grabbing his son around the neck. 

 

“Sorry,” Connor said, ducking his head lightly. “I just wasn’t expecting her to be so pretty,” he said, looking at his father who just shrugged his shoulders as he let go of him.

 

Charlie stood by, flustered at the attention until Maggie called her name. “I’ll be right there!” she called looking around Connor. “I should go,” she said, looking up at Bass who palmed her shoulder. 

 

“I’ll see you later. Don’t tire yourself out too much.”

 

“It was nice to meet you, Connor,” Charlie said before looking back at Bass as she made her way towards Maggie.

 

Pressing a thumb to his bottom lip, Connor looked at Bass slyly, as he watched Charlie disappear before breaking out in laughter. “Oh man, you got it so bad!” he crowed, smiling over at Miles who grinned back. 

 

“Says the man that hasn’t been home in almost a month,” Bass retorted, bumping his son’s shoulder with his own. “Com’on we need to be down at the train station in half an hour,” Bass instructed, climbing up on the wagon seat beside Miles.

* * *

Over the course of the day, there was a steady flow of folks from across the state that came to the clinic for treatment, causing Maggie to groan as she stretched at the end of the day. 

 

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked turning towards her friend as she tied off a bandage on the last patient.

 

“Yeah,” Maggie replied giving her a reassuring smile as the man in front of Charlie was helped from his seat and escorted from the building. 

 

Pushing to her feet, Charlie rubbed at her back. 

 

“Maybe I should be asking if you’re okay?” Maggie said looking at Charlie in concern. “I hope you didn’t over do it. Bass’ instructions since the wedding have been that you do nothing but rest so that you get well.”

 

“I’m about to go crazy from all the rest,”  Charlie smiled as the door opened and Miles walked in. 

 

“Ladies,” he said, taking off his hat. “It’s time for dinner. Plus, Bass is about to drive me nuts, worrying about Charlie overdoing it, so please, show me some mercy.”

 

Charlie chuckled as Maggie made her way to Miles side, cupping his cheek as she coddled him, much to his delight.

 

“Dinner’s over at the church tonight,”  Miles said, looking up to see Charlie, patiently waiting for them to move.

 

Walking outside, they were greeted by a wagon, padded down with hay in the back. Bass stood nearby talking to his son. Holding out his hand towards her, Charlie went to his side dutifully, taking his hand in hers as they finished their conversation, leaving her alone with Bass.

 

“I heard you had quite the day,” he said as they made their way towards the wagon, Miles and Maggie already on the seat. “Yes, it was nice to feel useful again,” Charlie replied as he lifted himself into the back of the wagon, pulling her in beside him. Thumping the side of the wagon, Miles put the horses into motion and they were off.

* * *

 

Pulling up next to the church, Bass picked up on her nervousness. “Just be yourself and you’ll be fine,” he said, rubbing calming circles with his thumb against her back.

 

“Uh huh,” Charlie replied, watching all the people milling around outside, watching her.

 

When Bass helped her down, he was surprised to see her keep a hold of his hand as they made their way towards the sidewalk. “I’ve got you,” he whispered near her ear, letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

 

They went through the serving line at the church, Charlie smiling and nodding as she was introduced to Reverend Hall’s flock. She appreciated the fact that they were mostly left alone while they ate, making their way back outside after a short speech from Bass about their community and his appreciation that they’d welcomed his bride with open arms. By the time Miles and Maggie had joined them, they were able to wave their goodbyes as the wagon rolled towards home.

* * *

Arriving at the house, Bass helped her out of the back of the wagon, his hand on the small of her back as they made their way up the stairs, Maggie and Miles talking softly ahead of them.

 

It wasn’t until they were in their room, that Charlie spoke.

 

“Don’t you think that marrying me was a bit drastic?” she asked as she began to undress for bed, while Bass stood standing against the open balcony doors, sipping a glass of whiskey. “I mean, wouldn’t the knowledge that I was here and under your protection serve the same purpose.”

 

Turning, Bass watched her strip over the rim of his glass. “Maybe,” he replied, taking another sip. “But, once Ben and Rachel know that I’ve married you, they’ll know that if they so much as touch a hair on your head they’ll be risking a war with not only me, but Georgia as well.”

 

Charlie’s head jerked up at the mention of her parents. “War? What makes you think that Georgia would go to war over me?”

 

Bass gave her a lopsided grin. “If something happened to you it would upset Maggie and regardless of their age, Kelly is very protective of her baby sister.”

 

“And what about you?” Charlie asked, holding her nightgown against her. 

 

“Me?” Bass asked as he sat his glass down, stalking towards her.  “I’d burn the fucking Republic to the ground,” he growled, pulling the nightgown away from her and tossing it side. 

 

Pulling her into his arms, he tangled his hand in her hair as he  covered his mouth with hers. As he cupped her cheek, he used his thumb to gently apply pressure to her chin. Taking the hint, Charlie open her mouth to him, humming softly as his tongue explored her mouth. 

Guiding her towards the bed, she gasped in surprise when the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed and Bass pushed her to her back. Slipping his hands under her thighs, Bass pushed her legs back towards her. Bending down, Bass swiped his tongue along the crease separating her thigh from her bottom, causing goosebumps to erupt across her skin. Pushing her legs further back, Bass moved his mouth to her sex, his beard brushing against the soft skin of her thighs as his tongue lapped at her wet folds.  

 

Just as her thighs began to clench, Bass abruptly stood and began to unbutton his pants. When she attempted to move her legs from the folded position he had her in, his hand came down smartly on her bottom, startling a yelp from her mouth.

 

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Bass pushed his pants down past his hips, taking his cock in hand. Running it up and down her slit to wet the tip, he slowly pushed his length into her tight sheath with a groan, pushing until he was balls deep. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the bed beside her hips as he began to move, her position letting him bottom out with each downward thrust. In this position he wouldn’t last long. Moving one hand to right above her shoulder, he reached between them with the other, rubbing his thumb over her clit as he picked up his pace. When her walls clamped down on his cock, signaling her impending orgasm, Bass groaned as he bore down, his thrusts becoming short and deep as he emptied himself inside her.

 

Standing straight as he caught his breath, Bass eased her legs down to one side, rolling her in that direction as he lowered himself to the bed beside her. Inching up beside her, Bass lay down beside her, pulling her against him. 

 

“I don’t regret marrying you for a second,” he whispered near her ear, kissing her as she turned her head towards him. Later after their skin had cooled and they were under the covers he’d make love to her again. 


	8. Chapter 8

  **one month later**

When Bass arrived home that evening he found Charlie in their room, putting her new clothes into the empty armoire that stood across from his own. Kissing her hello, he reached out, looking through the dresses that hung inside. “Perfect,” he said, turning back to her. “Do you like them?”

 

“They’re beautiful,” Charlie smiled as she folded the undergarments on their bed, placing them in the drawers to the side. “However, I think my favorite might be my ball gown.”

 

“Ahh, you finally saw it,” he beamed, pulling her towards him. “I knew that fabric would be perfect for you,” he said pushing her hair over her shoulders. “I can’t wait to see you in it.”

 

Charlie lifted her hands to rest on his chest as she toyed with his buttons. “I’m scared, Bass.”

 

“Why?” he asked softly, tilting her chin up to look at him.

 

Charlie’s lashes fluttered damply as she looked up him. “What if they think that I’m some kind of spy sent by the Republic? What if they don’t believe that I brought all of the pendants? What if once the Republic finds out what I’ve done, they declare war against all of you?”

 

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Bass assured her as he wrapped his arms around her.  Once she finally relaxed, he pulled back. “Come on, it’s time for dinner and tomorrow’s going to be a busy day.”

 

With a furrowed brow, Charlie nodded in agreement, taking his hand.

* * *

 

She slept fitfully that night, finally crawling out of bed so as not to wake Bass, her mind racing a million miles an hour. 

 

When he woke the next morning to find her missing, he panicked, sending the entire house into an uproar searching for her, until Jeremy finally found her curled up on the couch in the corner of the porch. Her journal and a small pistol lay on her lap, while a half-empty bottle of whiskey sat on the table beside her.

 

“She’s going to have a hell of headache,” Jeremy said, looking down at the girl when Bass reached him.

 

Running his hands first through his hair and then across his mouth in relief that she’d been found, Bass picked up her journal, skimming it. Snapping it shut, he peered around the house, looking for anything out of the ordinary. “Speak to the men on duty,” he said, straightening. “Find out if anything out of the ordinary happened last night.”

 

Jeremy frowned. “Will do, Boss.”

 

Sitting down on the couch beside her, Bass reached out to stroke her cheek. He smiled. watching as she nuzzled against it, seeking out the heat as her eyelids fluttered open.

 

“Hi,” she breathed.

 

“Hi,” he replied with an amused smile. “Why aren’t you in bed with me?” he asked, watching as she stretched, curling up against him.

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” she replied, her voice husky. “I thought maybe writing down my thoughts while I had a drink might help.”

 

“And the gun?” Bass asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

 

“Heard a noise,” she explained. “It was probably just an animal.”

 

Bass hummed, looking out across the yard, thinking about what she had written in her journal. “Come on,” he said, pressing a kiss against her temple. “We have enough time to warm up before facing the day.

 

Pulling her to her feet, Bass walked her up the stairs to their room, crawling up on the bed after her.

 

* * *

Charlie remained in her room the majority of the day, even after Bass left for town, allowing Maggie and her sister time to visit uninterrupted, only emerging when a maid alerted her that the President was approaching the house in the company of President Blanchard.

 

Slipping on the low heels that had been included with her clothing, Charlie double checked her reflection in the mirror and made her way downstairs. There she found Maggie and Kelly Foster waiting for her. 

 

Charlie greeted the older woman with an outstretched hand. “Madam President. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Monroe,”  President Foster replied, taking her hand. “Please, call me Kelly.”

 

“Charlie.” 

 

Kelly gave her a delighted smile. “I can see why your husband is so taken with you.”

 

Charlie’s cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink, but was saved by her husbands appearance in the doorway. 

 

“Here they all are,” Bass said to a portly man behind him, wearing a large cowboy hat.

 

“And aren’t they just a sight!” the older man said, rubbing his hands together, causing Maggie and Kelly to look at each other and roll their eyes.

 

“Frank, I see you haven’t changed your wandering ways,”  Kelly said, walking forward to meet the man, shaking his hand. 

 

“Well aren’t you looking just as wonderful as ever,” Frank replied as he ran his eyes up and down her form.

 

“Thank you, Frank,” Kelly replied blandly. “You remember my sister, Maggie?”

 

“Ah, yes, yes I do. That curly hair certainly runs in the family doesn’t it? But remind me again why she has an accent?” he asked, taking Maggie’s hand in his. 

 

“Same father, different mother’s, Frank. I’m sure you can relate,” Maggie replied, her eyes dancing in amusement

 

“Well, I’m sure I just have no idea what you're insinuating, but I’m also sure I’m probably guilty,” he chuckled with a bawdy wink. 

 

Maggie couldn’t help but snort at the man as she removed her hand from his, moving on to greet the rest of their guests. 

 

“And just who is this beautiful addition to the stable?” Frank asked, eyeing Charlie like she was a snack for the taking.

 

Charlie tilted her head at the comment, trying to decide if he had actually just compared her to a horse or not.

 

“This is my bride, Charlie,” Bass replied, stepping up to wrap an arm around her waist. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. President,” Charlie said, holding out her hand. 

 

Taking it, Blanchard pulled her hand to his mouth. ‘Well aren’t you just a lovely little thing.

 

“Oh, Frank,” Kelly sighed, stepping up beside him. “Isn’t she a little young for you? Come buy me a drink.”

 

With a regretful sigh, Frank let go of Charlie's hand, letting Kelly lead him away.

 

Once they had moved away, Charlie turned towards Bass trying to muffle her laughter. 

 

He buried his face against her neck before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You look absolutely beautiful,” he whispered next to her ear. “Come on, let's join them.”

 

Taking his hand with a smile, Charlie followed her husband into the library where she was introduced to the Presidents’ assistants’ who had joined them as they enjoyed a drink before dinner.

* * *

 

It was over dinner when the topic was first broached.

 

“So, Mrs. Monroe,” Blanchard said, his booming voice reaching down to the opposite end of the table where she sat next to Connor and his girlfriend Nora. “I understand you’re the reason we’re having this little pow wow.”

 

Setting down her fork, Charlie touched her napkin to her lips.  “I suppose you could say that,” she replied with a smile as she picked up her water glass, taking a drink.

 

“I just can’t imagine what would possess a person to turn on their own like that. I mean we’re not talking about stealing a little bit of gold or diamonds, we’re talking about giving other countries power over your own. Some people might call that treason,” he responded with a frown on his face.

 

Charlie licked her lips, glancing at her husband as she formulated a reply, a hush falling across the room. “Mr. President, I can assure you that I have great love and loyalty for the Republic, after all, up until recently I’d lived there my entire life. However, how could I, or any other person with a conscience, stand by and let a catastrophic loss of life, much like the one that happened after the blackout, take place again? Because I can assure you, that is exactly what would have happened had President Matheson been allowed to continue with that course of action. I ultimately felt that I had no choice but to trust that President Monroe would act honorably with the tools that he was given, and he has not disappointed. Thanks to him, the threat has been removed from each of your nations, and I can only hope that you and President Foster will act equally as honorable with the power that you now wield, thanks to my husband.”

 

As Bass hid his smile behind a hand, Charlie continued to stare Blanchard down as he rubbed the fingers of one hand together before his face broke into a grin as well. “The Sovereign Nation of Texas would like to thank you for the great sacrifice that you’ve made on behalf of all of our nations, Mrs. Monroe. I shall do my best to make sure we live up to your high expectations.”

 

“Hear, hear!” President Foster said, starting a round of applause, breaking the spell of silence that had hung over the table during her response.

 

Reaching for her hand under the table, Connor squeezed it with his own, giving her a wink, before turning back to his conversation with a gentleman from Georgia that sat beside him.  

 

Giving a shaky exhale, Charlie looked up to make eye contact with her husband. With a nod, he lifted his wine glass in her direction.

 

Charlie smiled as she looked down at her plate, turning her head to engage Nora in conversation.

* * *

 

The next morning, Charlie was asked to join the President’s in the study to tell her story once again, where she was questioned for what seemed hours about motivations, weapons and the officers involved until it was finally time for lunch. Her head was throbbing as she took Bass’ arm and they led the others into the dining room where a few of the high ranking officers of the Militia were gathered waiting on them, introductions flowing as everyone found their appropriate places.

 

Afterwards, at Bass’ signal, Maggie began to herd everyone outside where they would be taken to the Military grounds for a presentation. Making his way to Charlie, he pulled her aside. “You have a headache,” he said, reaching up to cup her cheeks as he kissed her forehead.

 

“It’s fine, really,” she whispered, leaning into him as her hand grasped his waist.

 

“Are you sure? You should have said something if you needed a break this morning.”

 

Charlie shook her head. “I would have made both of us suspect,” she murmured as his thumbs rubbed her temples. 

 

“We need to go,” Maggie said softly, sticking her head in the room.

 

“I’m ready,” Charlie assured him, taking his arm once again. When they reached the door she took the umbrella Maggie handed her, popping it open to keep the afternoon sun off of her.

* * *

 

On the last day of the summit, the peace accord between the three nations was signed in the middle of Main street, a block party following that they stayed at for most of the afternoon, Charlie having her first opportunity to meet most of the population, or so it felt. 

 

Thankfully they were able to leave early, in order to get ready for tonight’s ball, giving Charlie the opportunity to rest for a few hours.

* * *

 

 Dressed in their finery, they spent the first part of the evening, mingling with their guests on the lawns where tables were set up for the buffet that was being served.

 

Later, as candles, lanterns and torches were lit, and the people Maggie had hired began to play their instruments, Bass made his way to her side, holding out a hand. With a smile, Charlie got to her feet, taking his hand. 

 

Guiding her over to the dance floor that had been constructed on the lawn, Bass lead her in a waltz, other couples joining them as the dance continued. When the music finally came to a stop, Charlie was breathless as Bass held her as close as he could, considering her dress. Her cheeks stained pink, Charlie finally tore her eyes from him, as she dipped down into a curtsy, before clapping with the rest of the dancers.

 

She had barely made it back to her seat, when Jeremy appeared in front of her. “I don’t suppose you’re familiar with the Virginia Reel?”

 

Charlie looked up at him with a grin. “Try me,” she dared, and they were off, Bass chuckling as he waved her on.

 

It was several hours later when he realized that he could no longer see his wife’s blue dress on the crowded dance floor. Breaking off the conversation he was in the middle of, he began to circle the squared off object looking for her. 

 

Miles and Jeremy reached him moments later.

 

“What’s wrong? Miles asked, trying to look casual even though Bass’ body language had him on alert.

 

“Has anyone seen Charlie?” he asked, walking faster.

 

“Bass, calm down,” Miles hissed, signaling to a few of his men. “She has to be around her somewhere. You go back to the party and let me handle this.”

 

With a stiff nod of his head, Bass turned back towards the party as the men with Miles searched the house and surrounding area, before making their way into the surrounding woods.

 

It was only a minute or two before one of them was whistling softly, the others joining him as he pointed to marks in the soft ground. “Here,” the man said. “She was drug that way. She’s awake and putting up a fight. See the gouge marks that are deeper than the others.”

 

They had traveled a mile or so when Charlie’s screams reached their ears, both Miles and Connor calling out her name, causing the man that had a hold of her to drop her, disappearing into the night.

 

They found her leaning against a tree, her breathing ragged as blood covered her gown.

 

“Jesus, Charlie! Are you alright?” Miles asked, bending down to get a look at her, a handprint shining brightly against her face.

 

“Not my blood,” she managed to get out as she began to shake. “Bastard’s going to have to try harder than this if he wants me back,” she said, spitting blood from where her teeth had cut the inside of her cheek.

 

“Who?” Miles asked.

 

“President Matheson,” Charlie breathed, meeting his eyes.

 

“Come on, let’s get you back. Bass is worried sick,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close as the others protected them as much as they were able.

 

“Connor, I’m going to take her in through the back. There’s no need to worry the guests unnecessarily. Go get Bass and ask him to meet us in the study.”

 

“Sure, Pop,” Connor said with a nod, rushing away in the opposite direction.

 

Sticking to the treeline until they were well away from the lights, Miles guided Charlie across the lawn to the back of the house entering through the kitchens where he ordered a bucket of hot water to be delivered to the President’s room as they passed through a handful of silent servants.

 

Entering the study, Miles closed the doors, dragging her over to the side board where he poured them a drink, finally getting a good look at her. “Fuck,” he growled, running his eyes up and down her. “Just so you know, Bass is going to lose his shit when he sees you,” he said, trying to fix her dress as best he could as she took a few healthy sips of her drink.

 

“Brace for impact,” he said taking the glass from her hand when he heard a chorus of footsteps headed their way.

 

Throwing open the doors, Bass was not prepared for the sight of his wife. “Jesus Christ!” he breathed taking her in as Frank, Kelly, Maggie, Connor and Nora, came to a staggering halt behind him. Making his way to her, Bass ran his eyes over her, staring at the blood at her waist as her hooped skirt kept him from getting close. “Are you alright?” he asked quietly as his hand came up to brush against the bruise that was rapidly coming to light.

 

“Nora, help me,” Maggie said quietly, as they made their way around her, Nora lifting the back of her dress so that Maggie could get to the hoops ties.

 

Once the hoops and its attached slip had dropped to the floor, Charlie flew into her husband’s arms, burying her face in his neck with a shuddering sob.

 

“Who did this?” he asked, finally pulling back from her.

 

“It was a guard,” she whispered, refusing to remove her hand from his waist.

 

“One of our guards?” he demanded, his eyes flashing to Miles.

 

“No, Bass. A Republic Guard,” she whispered.

 

“Goddamn Matheson!” Frank boomed from behind them. “This is just like the coward!” he spat hotly, marching over to start pouring drinks.

 

“Are you hurt?” Bass asked again as he raked her over for injuries.

 

“Just a little worse for wear,” she said softly.

 

“Let her sit down, Bass,” Kelly suggested coming up behind them.

 

As Bass moved her over to the small loveseat near the fire, Kelly pressed another drink into her hand. 

 

“Thank you,” Charlie murmured, bending down to remove her shoes which were ruined from being drug along.

 

“What happened, Charlie?” Kelly asked as she moved to stand near Maggie and Miles.

 

“I had just finished a dance and was going to get some punch, when someone put their hand over my mouth. I could feel something sharp against my side,” she said, as Bass looked at the blood on her dress in alarm. “He forced me into the woods, demanding that I tell him where the pendants were being kept. He didn’t like it when I began to fight back.”

 

“Who’s blood?” Bass managed to get out through his gritted teeth.

 

Charlie could only squeeze his hand, refusing to meet his eyes.

 

“Well,” Kelly said. “I guess it’s a good thing we had the foresight to get the pendants out of here earlier today. Who knows what’ll be waiting for us tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll go make arrangements to double your security tomorrow,” Miles replied. “I’ll also also add extra security to the hotel and the house tonight.” 

 

Pressing a kiss against his wife’s cheek, Miles left the room. 

 

“Kelly, Frank, why don’t we get back to the festivities and let Bass attend to his wife,” Maggie suggested, moving to the doors.

 

“Get some rest. We’ll see you both at breakfast,” Kelly said with a smile, patting Bass' shoulder, before letting Frank escort her back to the party. 

 

Once everyone was out of the room, Bass pulled Charlie close, burying his hand in her tangled hair as he pressed his forehead to her own. “I was so scared,” he whispered. 

 

“So was I,” Charlie whispered back. 

 

“Let's get you upstairs,” he finally said, helping her to her feet.

* * *

Throwing his jacket over a chair, Bass quickly stripped out of his shirt as well, before joining her in front of the fireplace. The laces on the back of her gown were hopelessly tangled, so, pulling a switchblade from his pocket, he cut them, letting the garment fall to the floor. Unhooking her skirt, it joined the corset as she slowly turned towards him, the filmy fabric of her blouse torn and pulled. Unbuttoning it, Bass slide it over her shoulders, pushing it off, leaving her in nothing but a slip of silk. There were more bruises on her body than she had initially lead him to believe, proving she had put up one hell of a fight. 

 

Taking the bucket of steaming water from the hearth, he filled a nearby basin. Bringing it to her, he dipped a cloth in the water, and, starting with her face, began to wipe the dirt and blood off of her, pressing kisses to each injury he discovered. Fishing out some first aid supplies that he kept in his room, he bandaged the cut on her side, before continuing down her legs, and finally washing her feet. 

 

Charlie was in tears by the time he was finished. 

 

“Get in bed.” he told her pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. 

 

Watching as she got in bed, Bass finished undressing as he walked around the room, blowing out candles, leaving one lone lamp on his nightstand burning low. Getting in bed with her, he held out his arms, holding her close as she nearly crawled on top of him.

* * *

 

The next morning, getting up with Bass, Charlie got dressed and ready to go downstairs, insisting that she was fine. “If there’s someone watching, I want them to know that I can’t be easily cowed,” she told him as he wrapped an arm around her waist as she slipped her rings on. 

 

“Alright,” Bass reluctantly agreed, pressing a kiss to her jaw as he took her hand. Escorting her downstairs, they joined the rest of the household for coffee as they waited upon their guests arrival. 

 

After breakfast, they loaded into the carriages once again, Charlie riding with Kelly and Maggie while Bass joined Miles and Frank as they made their way to the train station. Saying their goodbyes, they waited patiently until the trains had left the station, one carrying Blanchard to the Texas border and the other carrying Kelly towards Georgia, sending a full complement of men on each vehicle. Once they were transferred to their own modes of transportation, their protection would fall to their own nations.

 

“Bass, can you drop me at the clinic?” Maggie asked, turning towards him. 

 

“Sure,” Bass replied, wrapping his arms around his wife first. “Go home with Miles and try to get some rest, okay?”

 

“I will,” Charlie promised him as bent down to press a kiss to her lips. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

Watching as her husband and Maggie walked towards their carriage, Charlie turned to Miles. “We need to talk.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

That day began Charlie’s training in self defense. She could use a standard bow or crossbow, but neither of them would be of any use in hand to hand combat.

 

On any given day, after Bass had left for town, either Jeremy or Miles could be found out behind the house, going through different training scenarios with Charlie. How to break away from captor, fight with a sword, but most especially, how to fight with a knife.

 

It was their little secret.

 

Bass suspected something was going on, simply because she was more exhausted at night than she should have been. Their lives were hard, no doubt, but the constant muscle aches and bumps and bruises, simply didn’t add up.

 

It wasn’t until one morning, many months later, that he forgot some important paperwork at the house, and had to turn back, that he discovered what was going on.

 

Standing at the open window, Bass watched as Charlie fought with double swords, fending off an attack from Miles as Jeremy watched on, calling out improvements that she need to make, even though she was holding her own.

 

When Maggie came to stand silently beside him, she reached over, pressing gently on his chin, encouraging him to close his mouth as Charlie and Miles finished with some good-natured ribbing, before she squared off against Jeremy with a knife.

 

“How long has this been going on?” he asked, watching with a combination of pride and hurt.

 

“She approached Miles about teaching her the day Kelly and Frank left. Try not to be too angry at her. I don’t think she wanted you to know just how much that attack shook her up.”

 

“I’m not upset. Look at her. She’s a natural. I just wish she had felt comfortable enough to ask me.”  

 

Throwing his paperwork down on the desk, he stalked out of the room. Marching through the house, Bass flung the backdoor open, surprising the three combatants. “Bass, I can explain,” Miles and Charlie said in tandem at the look on his face.

 

“Give me the sword,” he growled at Miles, never taking his eyes off of Charlie.

 

Hair in a ponytail, she was in a form fitting pair of jeans with a tank top that didn’t quite cover her waist.

 

Taking Miles sword from him, Bass squared off against her.

 

Eyes flicking towards Miles, he gave her a brief nod that had her tucking her knife away in it’s sheath, and taking her swords from Jeremy, who wisely remained silent as he moved to Miles side.

 

Once she was settled, Bass went on the offense and he did not go easy on her. Every move she made he countered it to the point Charlie thought her arms might just fall off.

 

On top of his ceaseless barrage against her, she had Jeremy and Miles, circling them, shouting instructions to her. She was dropping her shoulder, her footwork was sloppy, she was transmitting her moves with her body, until finally, exhausted, Bass was able to get her disarmed. His expression fierce and his swords in the kill position, Charlie dropped to her knees and vomited.

 

“Oh dear!” Maggie exclaimed, as Bass dropped down next to Charlie, wrapping an arm around the front of her shoulders to keep her from falling forward as she emptied her stomach.

 

Running into the house for a cloth, Maggie came running back out, holding the cool wet cloth out to Bass who held it to her head, until she slumped back against him, clinging to his arm. Taking a moment to wipe her face, Bass got his arms and around her and pushed to his feet carrying her into the house and up to their room. Setting her on the bench at the end of the bed, he poured her a glass of water, handing it to her as he bent down to her feet unlacing her boots, tossing them to the side, as he picked up the cloth that lay nearby. Getting to his feet he dipped the cloth into the basin of water on the dresser before carrying it back over to her. Stripping her shirt of he used the cloth to wipe her down, cooling her off even more.

 

Grasping his hand, Charlie stopped him before he could move away once again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask you,” she said, already knowing what he was upset about.

 

“Why didn’t you?” he asked sadly. “I would have taught you. Happily.”

 

Charlie hung her head with a sniffle. “I was embarrassed.”

 

“Embarrassed? Why?” he asked, finally looking down at her.

 

“Because. I’m the president’s wife and I couldn’t even protect myself,” she explained softly. “My shortcomings made it appear as though you couldn’t protect your wife. It was never my intention to embarrass you in front of our guests.”

 

Bass closed his eyes for a moment as everything fell into place for him. Tossing the rag aside, he picked her up and sat down on the bench with her in his lap. “I want you to listen very closely to me, Charlie. There is nothing you could ever do that could possibly embarrass me to the point that I would be angry with you, do you understand? My not being able to protect you, wasn’t a shortcoming on your part, it was a failure on mine. I would never object to you learning how to defend yourself if that’s what you want. Just make sure that you’re doing it for you. Not because your not knowing how would embarrass me. Do you understand?”

 

With tears in her eyes, Charlie could only nod as Bass pulled her towards him, holding her close. When her breathing evened out and her head slumped against his shoulder, Bass pushed to his feet, carrying her over to their bed. Laying her down, Bass pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling a lightweight blanket up over her and quietly left the room.

 

Hearing his footsteps on the stairs, they all emerged from where they’d been biding their time waiting for him to reappear.

 

Coming to a stop on the bottom step, he smiled to the point his eyes crinkled. “Damn, she’s good!”

 

Snorting, Maggie shook her head and headed back towards the kitchen as Bass made his way to the study with Miles and Jeremy.

 

“She’s a natural,” Miles said proudly as he watched Bass gather up the paperwork he had initially left.  Bass looked up to see he and Jeremy beaming like proud parents.

 

With a chuckle he shook his head, slapping Jeremy on the shoulder as he walked by. Stopping at the door he looked back at them. “Thank you both” he said, the sincerity shining in his eyes.

* * *

 

When Charlie woke, she realized it was almost time for lunch. Making her way downstairs, she sat down at the table.

 

“I want to take a look at you, after lunch,” Maggie informed her sternly as she carried in plates and sat them down on the table.

 

“I’m fine, Maggie,” Charlie assured her as she took a sip of the tea the woman sat down in front of her. “I just let myself get dehydrated, that’s all.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” the woman said with a lift of her brow, pushing a plate of sandwiches towards her.

* * *

 

Unable to concentrate, Bass gave up working and left the office early. He was worried about Charlie’s state of mind and this idea that she needed to be perfect for him. So many things made sense now as he looked back upon their time together. He vowed once again to kill her parents if the opportunity ever presented itself.

 

Passing off his horse to the man stationed out front, Bass bounded up the stairs. Following the sound of voices, he made his way to the study. “Hey, where’s Charlie?” he asked Miles and Jeremy.

 

Looking over at Miles, Jeremy lifted up the paper in his lap, effectively blocking his view of Bass.

 

Turning his head towards Miles, Bass frowned.

 

Miles shot a glare towards Jeremy, before answering Bass’ question. “Maggie wanted to give her a check up after lunch. They’ve been up there ever since.”

 

Bass looked at the clock on the mantle. “Lunch was at the normal time?”

 

Miles nodded. “Yup.”

 

Turning on his heel, Bass quickly left the room. Once he was gone, Jeremy lowered his paper.

 

“Coward!” Miles hissed.

* * *

 

Knocking on his bedroom door, Bass opened the door, sticking his head in the room. “Can I come in?” he asked, looking between the two women.

 

“Of course,” Maggie replied with a smile as she pushed to her feet. Reaching out, she patted Charlie’s knee. “We’ll talk more later.”

 

Charlie nodded, her smile tight, as Maggie picked up her bag and left the room.

 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Bass asked, taking a seat on the bed next to her hip.

 

Nodding, Charlie took a deep breath as she raised her head to look at him.

 

“What? What is it?” he asked, reaching out to cup her face at the terrified look in her her eyes.

 

“Maggie says I’m pregnant,” she replied, tongue darting out to wet her lips.

 

With a huff, Bass drug a hand through his hair. “A baby? We’re having a baby?”

 

When all Charlie could do was nod, Bass let out a wet laugh and pulled her into his arms.

 

“Are you happy?” Charlie asked tentatively, as she brought her arms up around him.

 

“Am I happy?” he asked, pulling away from her to cup her cheeks. “I’m ecstatic, Charlie! I can’t think of anything I want more.”

 

Face falling, he searched her eyes. “Are you not happy, Charlie? Do you not want this?”

 

“No, No, I do!” she cried, fat tears sliding down her face. “We’ve just never talked about it and I know we haven’t been careful and I was just afraid you’d think I’d trapped you,” she babbled between gasps of air.

 

With a smile, Bass leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. “I couldn’t be happier,” he whispered against her lips, pressing her back against the bed.

* * *

 

They stayed in their room for the rest of the day, wanting to keep this between the two of them for just a little while longer.

 

It wasn’t until the emerged the next morning that they shared the happy news.

 

“Everything alright?” Miles asked from his seat at the table as he sat drinking his coffee.

 

Pulling Charlie into his arms, Bass gave Miles a megawatt smile. “We’re having a baby!” he announced happily.

 

Eyes flashing to Jeremy who had just entered the room, Miles pushed back in his chair with a smile. “That’s- that’s great!” Miles said, pressing a kiss against Charlie’s cheek before giving  Bass a hug, as Jeremy did the same.

* * *

 

When Jeremy and Charlie headed outside for their daily sparring lesson, Miles hung back to speak to Bass alone.

 

“You okay with that?” Miles asked his chin pointing in the direction they had disappeared.

 

“Not really. But Maggie assured her it would be alright since she was already used to it. Just to dial it down a notch. Besides, if I put my foot down and tied her to the bed it’d make me look like a total dick,” he said, with a painful smile.

 

Miles sighed as he sat his cup down. “So, she has no idea about Shelly?”

 

Bass shook his head. “There’s no reason for her to know about it. I don’t want to put that kind of stress on her. My issues are my own. Charlie and Shelly are two different people in two different situations.”

 

Miles kept his thoughts to himself as he picked up his cup, taking another drink.

* * *

 

**Several months later**

 

Charlie looked up from her plate as Titus came into the dining room, two men in tow that she had never seen before.

 

“Ms. Charlie, these are the McClearen’s. The folks that found you,” Titus explained. “One of their kin is injured and they’re looking for Ms. Maggie.”

 

“Oh,” Charlie said, pushing to her feet. “Maggie’s not here, but I can help you,” she said with a smile. “It’s the least I can do. What kind of injuries does your family member have?” she asked.

 

As the men looked at each other, one shuffled forward a bit. “Fell off the barn. Broken leg for sure. Maybe more.”

 

Charlie nodded running through a list of items in her head. “Okay, let me get some things together and we’ll go.”

 

Titus grabbed her arm as she passed by. “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, Missus. The General won’t like you straying so far from home in your condition.”

 

Charlie patted the man’s hand. “I’ll be back before the General even knows I’ve gone,” she assured him.

 

Entering Maggie’s medicinal room, Charlie gathered bandages and other items she thought she might have need of before meeting the men on the front porch.

 

Reaching out, Charlie squeezed Titus’ arm as she made her way down the front steps, climbing upon the bench with the elder McClearen’s help.

* * *

Arriving at the McClearen’s farm, Charlie thanked Mr. McClearen once again as he helped her down.

 

“Just through the house there,” he said gruffly, grasping his hat in his hand.

 

Taking her bag, Charlie entered the farmhouse, entering the room immediately to her right. “Oh, boy,” Charlie sighed.

 

“Charlie.”

 

“Jason.”

 

Taking one step backwards, Charlie spun on her heel, only to come face to face with Tom Neville. “Ms. Matheson.”

 

“Captain Neville,” Charlie growled taking a step back, cursing herself for not bringing a weapon. 

 

“Unfortunately, we don’t have time for pleasantries,” Tom said with a purse of lips, nodding at his son.

 

The next thing Charlie knew, Jason had an arm wrapped just under her breasts as he held a cloth to her face. She struggled until her world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking, Charlie didn’t recognize the room she was in or the clothes she was wearing, she only knew that her head was pounding.

 

Sitting up in the bed in which she lay, she didn’t notice the woman sitting in the corner, near the door, until she rose and let herself out. Swinging her legs off the bed, Charlie took stock of her person and her unborn child. 

 

Other than a bit groggy and a killer headache, she felt fine, and placing her hand on her stomach, smiled when her baby kicked, closing her eyes with a relieved sigh. Bass would be worried sick. Titus was the only person who knew where she had gone, but even he had no idea what had happened to her at that point. 

 

At just that moment the door swung open and her parents walked in. “Mom? Dad?” Charlie asked in confusion. “Where am I?”

 

“You home, sweetheart,” Rachel replied calmly as she made her way to her daughters side. 

 

Charlie’s brow dipped. “But how?”

 

“The train. Tom took it to the border, greased a few hands and had you back home in a day,” Rachel explained as she petted Charlie’s hair.

 

“It’s just a shame he wasn’t able to get the pendant’s as well. God knows they’re worth more than you are,” Ben continued, disgust in his voice.

 

Charlie pushed her mother's hand away as she looked at her father. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Ben replied with a frown. “I’ll see you downstairs, Rachel.” 

 

Rachel waited till the door had shut before speaking again. “How are you feeling, Sweetheart?” Rachel asked. “I didn’t tell your Dad,” she said looking pointedly at Charlie’s stomach. “I was afraid what he’d do if he found out.” 

 

“I’m afraid of what he’s going to do, regardless,” Charlie replied, looking at her mother who simply patted her hand.

 

“So, how are Bass and Miles?” Rachel asked with a smile.

 

“They were fine the last time I saw them. Now? Bass is probably ready to burn the Republic to the ground while Miles follows him around with a bucket of water trying to explain why that’s not such a good idea.”

 

“That sounds like Bass and Miles,” her mother chuckled. “Did they tell you about your second birthday when I forgot your cake was in the oven and nearly set the house on fire?”

 

Charlie frowned in confusion. “How would Miles and Bass know about my second birthday?”

 

Rachel tilted her head. “Because they were there, Charlie. You and Miles were attached at the hip.”

 

“Miles?” 

 

“Your Uncle?”

 

“My Uncle?” Charlie parroted as she blinked. 

 

Rachel smiled with a shake of her head. “I assume the baby is Connors?”

 

“Connor?” Charlie whispered. 

 

“Don’t worry. It’s just the pregnancy hormones,” Rachel commented with a smile as she patted her daughters knee. “You stay here and rest. I’ll see if I can’t talk your father into not doing anything drastic, although I think his mind may already be made up. You’re confined to this suite, but I’ll be back to visit,” Rachel said, leaning over to kiss her daughter on the cheek. 

 

Stunned, Charlie watched her mother leave before laying back down, pulling a pillow towards her.

* * *

Four days later and Charlie glanced towards the door as she spent another night attempting to pry open a window. She now knew her father's plans for her and if she didn't break out of this place soon, she’d never get the chance. 

 

It was well after midnight, the Hall having quieted down for the night, but Charlie could still see the shadow of the guard on her floor as he paced the hallway. 

 

She had just got another screw out of the sill when she heard a noise out in the hall. Scooting back into the shadow of an armoire, she held her breath as the door creaked open. 

 

“Charlie?”

 

She sagged when she heard his voice. “What the hell took you so long!” she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Miles chuckled as he kissed the crown of her head.

 

“Uncle Miles, you’ve got to get me out of here. Dad, plans on auctioning me off.”

 

“You remembered?” Miles asked, looking down at her.

 

“And you didn’t!” she accused, poking his chest.

 

“Hey, I thought you were dead!” Miles retorted angrily.

 

“Well, I will be if you don’t get me out of here!” 

 

“Why do you think I’m here?” he hissed. “Let’s go.” Taking her hand, he led her out of the Hall and into the night.

* * *

 

Making their way to the horses he had hidden outside of town, they rode in silence until dawn. 

 

Helping Charlie off her horse, he held onto her, until her legs could support her. “Are you okay? The baby?”

 

‘We’re fine, I think” Charlie answered, her voice tinged with exhaustion, taking the canteen that he handed her. “Just tired.” 

 

Using a nearby tree to lower herself to the ground, Charlie rested against it as she drank her water. “When did you realize who I was?”

 

Miles shrugged above her. “Had some time to think on the way here and things just didn’t add up. I mean why would Ben send Tom Neville and his son to kidnap the daughter of ranking officer? He had to know that Bass wouldn’t still have the pendants after all this time and he could marry Jason off to anyone. The only thing that sense was that you were his daughter. That you were Charlie.”

 

Charlie heard the hitch in his voice, and lifting her hand, sought his out. 

 

Miles grabbed onto it like it was a lifeline. 

 

“I didn’t remember,” Charlie's voice shook as she tried to explain. “I didn’t remember any of it until Mom started talking about my second birthday party and I suddenly remembered other birthdays. Birthdays after the blackout. In the camp with Danny and Emma and Shelly,” she sobbed, causing Miles to drop down to her side. “You were my family. You were all my family until they took it away. I remember what happened the night of The Uprising. I remember Miles.”

 

Miles closed his eyes, his hands shaking as he held his niece to his chest, cradling her head as she sobbed. “I thought you were dead, Charlie. All these years, I thought you were dead.”

 

She nodded into his chest. “That’s what they wanted you to think. Mom-Mom shot me that night so you’d think I was dead then blamed it on you and Bass. As soon as I was able to travel they shipped me to Boston and forgot about me till I was eighteen.”

 

“No,” Miles said. “They didn’t forget. They wanted everyone else to. I’m sorry, Charlie. I’m so sorry,” Miles breathed pulling her closer “but we need to get you home,” he told her, pulling them to their feet. 

 

“Does Bass know?” Charlie asked looking up at her uncle. “Does he know who I really am?”

 

Miles looked over her head for a moment, his tongue running over his lips before looking down at her tear stained face. “I don’t know, Charlie. I don’t know. All I know is that I promised him I would bring you home and that’s what I’m going to do. You’re family. You belong with us. Not with someone who wants to sell you like livestock.”

 

Tucking the canteen into his jacket, Miles helped her onto her horse before mounting his own. “We’ve got to stay in sight of the rail line.” He told her as they started off again.

 

“Why? Won't that make it easier for them to find us?” Charlie asked, looking nervously behind them.

 

“Not necessarily. They’ll expect us to avoid it, so that’s in our favor. We’ve got to get to Baltimore. Word is going to come in any day that there’s been a problem with the line down in Roanoke. They’ll send supplies in to help with the repairs. We’re going to be on that train. Once we reach Roanoke, we’ll make our way into Georgia Territory. In Charlotte, Kelly will have a train waiting to take us to Atlanta, from Atlanta a steam ride home.”

 

Charlie’s head spun. “Miles in case you hadn’t noticed I’m on a bit of a timeline here,” she said gesturing to her stomach. 

 

Miles smirked. “Kinda hard to miss. Three weeks max, Kid. Promise.”

* * *

It turned out to be more than a month. Charlie couldn’t move as fast or travel as long as she had when she had first made her way to Monroe, slowing their progress from Roanoke to Charlotte considerably. 

 

Once they’d finally reached Atlanta, Kelly had insisted that they stay for a few days, having her doctor give Charlie a full checkup, while keeping her in bed and plying her with food. 

 

As tired and hungry as she had been before they reached Atlanta, Charlie had to admit escaping from the Republic with her uncle had been an adventure. 

 

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fun. Granted, had they been caught it wouldn’t have gone well for either of them, but here they were, finally, in a steam powered vehicle on their way home to Bass with a trunk full of baby things to boot. Charlie smiled as she leaned against Miles as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled a blanket up further around her. 

 

They had spent their time telling each other stories of their time apart, happy at the chance to get to know each other once again.

 

They had also talked about Emma and Shelly and the baby, Charlie trying to find her place among these people who were dead and gone but that she knew still had a hold on her husband, even if he never talked about them.  

 

“Bass loves you, Charlie,” Miles had said, reassuring her during one of their talks. “Yes, he loved Emma and Shelly and the baby, but losing them, that’s what made him ready for you.”  

 

“But will he love me the same way when he finds out who I am?” Charlie asked with a sniffle as she blinked back tears.

 

Miles sighed as he pressed his lips to her forehead. “He’ll love you even more,” he replied gruffly, tugging her closer.  It was only after she had drifted off to sleep that he lost himself in thought, hoping that he was right, as he watched the countryside go by.

* * *

 

Charlie sat nervously in her seat, staring up at the house as she waited for Miles to round the car and open the door for her.  She was still holding on to him with one hand, her other hovering unconsciously over her stomach when the screen door opened to reveal Bass and the rest of their family behind him. Her face crumbled as she sobbed his name, taking a step forward, only to stumble over her own feet as Miles held her up and Bass took the stairs two at a time to reach her.

 

Throwing her arms around his neck, Charlie melted into him as his arms came up around her, crushing her to him before he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from him so that he could cup her cheeks in his hands, running his eyes over her looking for any injuries before kissing her. Pulling her back to him, Bass looked over her head towards Miles. When Miles smiled and nodded, Bass closed his eyes, his nose flaring. Bending down, he slipped a hand underneath Charlie’s knees, lifting her into his arms and carried her into the house.

 

Watching them until they disappeared, Maggie turned to Miles with a relieved smile. “I’m so glad you’re home,” she whispered into his neck as she hugged him.

* * *

 

Not stopping until he reached their room, Bass finally set Charlie on her feet, pushing her hair back as he searched her face. “Charlie, are you okay? What about the baby?”

 

Unable to stop crying, Charlie nodded. “We’re-we’re fine,” she gasped between breathes as she tried to calm herself.

 

“What can I do?” Bass asked as he tried to wipe her face.

 

“Just hold me,” she managed to get out.

 

Smiling at her softly, Bass kissed the tip of her nose as he began to undress her. “I can do that,” he whispered, getting her in bed, before undressing himself and climbing in after her.

 

As soon as he was in the bed, the blankets pulled up over them, Charlie was pressed up against him. 

 

Wrapping one arm around her shoulders, his other hand went to her stomach where her baby bump had grown since the last time he’d seen her. Charlie shuddered in his arms as he caressed her belly, pressing her nose into the hollow between his shoulder and neck, as Bass assured her that she was safe, home in his arms once again causing Charlie to start crying all over again.

 

“What is it, Baby? What’s wrong?” Bass asked as he pulled her closer, running a hand up and down her back. 

 

Charlie simply shook her head, unable to tell him the truth just yet. She couldn’t bear to have him reject her, not just yet anyway. 

 

Bass closed his eyes, pressing his chin against her forehead. “Whatever it is we’ll get through it. I promise.”  

 

Charlie nodded, taking the cloth he handed her to blow her nose, settling down against him once again. 

 

“Just rest,” Bass murmured. “Just rest. You’re safe now.”

* * *

 Leaving Charlie in bed asleep, Bass got dressed and made his way downstairs to the library where everyone was waiting on him. 

 

Walking over to the liquor cabinet, Bass poured himself a drink before turning to face Miles. “What happened?”

 

Miles shrugged. “Her parents wanted her home and sent Tom and Jason to retrieve her.”

 

Bass tilted his head calling Miles on his bullshit. “And?”  

 

Miles shifted in his seat. “And she was going to be sold at an auction for bringing you the pendants.”

 

The glass Bass was holding exploded in his hand, causing Maggie to gasp, making her way to his side with the kitchen towel she had in her hand. “Ben was punishing her because she married me?” he ground out as Maggie wrapped his hand, holding it up.

 

“No,” Miles responded calmly, getting out of his chair to pour himself a drink as well. “As it turns out, Jason kept his mouth shut about that. She was being punished strictly because of the pendents. And just exactly how long have you known who she really is?” he demanded, looking back at Bass.

 

Bass smirked. “That ring she wears? I gave it to her for her eighth birthday.”

 

“I remember that!” Connor exclaimed. “Charlie wanted a princess birthday party and the two of you searched all over Philly for party supplies. Miles gave her a tiara, and you gave her the ring.”

 

“You wanted to protect her,” Miles said, setting down his glass. 

 

Bass nodded. “It was obvious that whatever happened that night caused her to block us out. Once I got over my shock that she was alive, I hoped that they would leave her alone if they knew I had married her.”

 

“Yeah, well, thanks to Rachel, she remembers everything. Even the fact that her mother shot her that night,” Miles replied, his mouth going flat. 

 

“Fuck,” Bass muttered. “Does she think I don’t want her now?” Bass asked, closing his eyes. 

 

Miles shrugged. “She knows that you love her and that you want the baby. I think she’s just afraid you’re going to freak the fuck out when you realize you been having sex with a girl whose diapers you’ve change.”

 

“You have to admit that’s pretty messed up,” Connor said from where he sat. “What?” he asked, pushing to his feet as his father's turned to look at him. “Tell Charlie I can’t wait to see her. I’ve missed having a little sister.” Waving to his fathers’ Connor headed back to town.

 

“You should go back upstairs, Bass. She needs to know that no matter how you felt about Shelly and the baby, that you love her, too,” Maggie said softly as she finished bandaging his hand.

* * *

When Charlie woke, it was dark outside. Pushing up to her elbows, she searched the room for her husband, finding him out on the balcony, looking out over the property, his back to the room. Slipping out of bed, she pulled on her robe and padded out towards him. He must have heard her coming, because he held out an arm, waiting for her to join him. Ducking under his arm, Charlie pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his middle, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing his lips to the top of her head. “Are you alright? Do I need to send for Maggie?”

 

Charlie shook her head as she reached down to caress her belly.  “I think we’re fine,” she whispered, her warm breath hitting his skin just above his v-neck.

 

Reaching down he took her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth, where he pressed his lips against it before releasing it. “Miles and I were both so broken when we arrived here,” he said softly. “All those losses in such a short period of time,” he sighed, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head, her hair catching in his beard.

 

Charlie remained silent, her breath hitching as she clutched a handful of his shirt.

 

“But, now, standing here, it’s almost like it all happened to someone else,” he said, a smile flitting briefly across his face. “I can finally look back and think about the good times we had and not focus on the loss. All except for one.”

 

“One?” Charlie asked quietly as Bass adjusted them, turning her so that their fronts were pressed together.

 

Bass nodded as he stroked her back. “The last one. The one we never talk about because it was the one we never got over.”

 

Tilting her head, Charlie looked up at him, searching his face as he raised his hands to cup her face. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he pulled back to look at her. “I am so very sorry, Charlotte. Had I known what Rachel had planned I would have brought you with us, consequences be damned.”

 

The tears that had been threatening to escape finally slid down her face, as she grasped his wrists. “You know who I really am.”

 

Bass nodded, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “That ring that you wear? I gave that to you for your eighth birthday.”

 

“Really?” she asked, her forehead wrinkling cutely.

 

Bass chuckled at her expression. “Really. I knew who you were the second Maggie woke you up.”

 

“But why didn’t you say anything?”  

 

“At first it was because of Miles. I didn’t want him to get hurt if I was wrong. And then it was because I wanted to protect you. It was obvious you were terrified. I hoped that by marrying you, I could give you the safety that you needed and that you would eventually trust me enough to confide in me,” he explained, brushing her hair away from her face. “I have never been so scared in my entire life then when I found out they had taken you,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. “I knew that if I lost you a second time, I’d never survive.”

 

“I didn’t mean to lie to you,” she explained in a gasping breath. “I really didn’t remember. I didn’t remember anyone. My own parents were like strangers to me.”

 

Bass shushed her as held her in his arms. “It doesn’t matter,” he whispered against the top of her head. “All that matters is that you’re home now with your family. I love you so very much, Charlotte.

 

“I love you, too, Bass,” she whispered, looking up at him.

 

With a smile, Bass tilted her chin up with his finger so that he could kiss her. “Let’s get you back in bed, then I’ll go find us some dinner, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Charlie smiled in return as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, guiding her back to their bed.

* * *

 

Charlie spent the next week in bed at her husband’s request, but was pleasantly surprised when he joined her, handing the reins over to Miles so that he could keep her company and as long as their door was open everyone was welcome to come in and visit. 

 

The day that Connor had stopped by had been especially emotional as they had clung to each other, Charlie perched on her knees on the side of the bed, just like they had done as children. Even Bass and Miles had gotten misty eyed watching them. Pulling up a chair beside the bed, they talked for hours until Bass had put his foot down, insisting that Charlie get some rest.

 

After he’d left, she had rolled towards her husband, reaching over to take off the readers perched on his nose. “You’re not jealous, are you?” she asked.

 

“Of course not,” Bass had scoffed, setting his paperwork aside.

 

“That’s good,” Charlie murmured, pulling him down towards her, “because as much as I love Connor, I love his father even more.”

 

“Is that right?” Bass asked, his ruffled ego starting to smooth over.

 

“Uh huh,” Charlie hummed, “and if you come here, I’ll even show you.”

 

Slipping a hand under her hip, Bass followed her down on the bed.

* * *

 

After getting a clean bill of health from Maggie, Charlie and Bass got back to their daily lives. She agreed to no heavy lifting or horseback riding and accepted her new guards with all the grace she could muster, knowing that it helped Bass’ peace of mind.

 

She could be under house arrest, she reasoned with a graceful smile.  They were with her from the time she woke to the time she went to bed, unless she was inside the house and then there were guards stationed at each entrance.

 

She declined most of the invitations sent her way, accepting only those that allowed for a family member to attend with her.

 

By the time her due date came and went, Charlie was grumpy. Her back hurt, her ankles were swollen and the smallest little thing would set her off.  The men were staying as far away from the house during the daylight as they could and even Maggie was avoiding her at this point. Gathering up her shawl after lunch, Charlie stormed out the front door, stopping short when no one fell in behind her. 

 

That would teach them to underestimate just how miserable she was, she thought, stalking across the yard with the grace of a grazing cow as she made her way past the barn to the secluded pond out back.

 

Using a tree to get herself down to the ground, she leaned back against it, wrapping the shawl tightly around her. This was nice she thought, listening to the leaves rustling about her head and the water lapping at bank.  

 

Her back was killing her, but she wasn’t willing to give up the moment of freedom enough to get up. It’s not like anyone could do anything for her anyway. She almost started crying with just how miserable she was right now. 

 

Maggie had assured her time and time again that first babies were notoriously late, not to mention, any due date that she could give, was still just a guesstimate. Closing her eyes, she tried to nap. 

 

A pain in her lower back, wrapping around to her stomach had Charlie gasping awake. Breathing her way through it, she was finally able to focus on her surroundings. It was beginning to get dark, which meant that she had been out here much longer than she had intended. Everyone probably thought she was upstairs resting, so she just had to sneak back in without getting caught. Easy, peasy. 

 

Rolling over on all fours, she was able to get to her feet with the help of the same tree she’d been resting against. She’d only taken a few steps, when the pain struck again. Crying out, Charlie doubled over.  

 

This time, however, there was a surge of wetness between her legs. Charlie gritted her teeth. Of course. The one time she’d thrown an actual snit was the time she went into labor. Making her way slowly to the barn, she hoped she could find someone there to help her to the house. It was slow progress between contractions, hands on knees, breathing through them when they came. She had just rounded the corner of the barn when Miles appeared out of the darkness, carrying a lantern.

 

“Charlie!” he yelled, running to her side. “What is it? Are you hurt?”

 

Charlie shook her head. “Baby’s coming,” she managed to get out through gritted teeth.

 

“Fuck!” Miles breathed. “Here, hold this,’ He said, wrapping her hand around the lantern as he got her to her feet and scooping her up, took off at a trot towards the house.

 

Bursting in through the door, Miles yelled for his wife as he made his way up the stairs to the now vacant green room that had been modified into a birthing room. Running into the room behind them, Maggie took control of the situation. 

 

“Help me get her undressed,” Maggie instructed Miles briskly as she tugged at Charlie’s pants. 

 

“How about I just stand her and support her?” Miles bit out as Charlie bore down on his arms with a muffled scream. 

 

Looking up at him, Maggie nodded. Grabbing the old hospital gown from the bed, they managed to get her undressed, slipping the gown on her backwards, Maggie tying it smartly closed under her breasts. 

 

“Help her to the birthing chair, then get water on to boil and have someone find Bass!” she said, walking over to a nearby basin to wash her hands. 

 

“Where were you?” the woman chastised as she pulled a small stool up in front of the chair. “We were worried sick.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Charlie panted. “I just needed to get out of here for a bit.” 

 

Patting her knee, Maggie gave her a brief smile. “I know,” she murmured comfortingly as she hooked Charlie’s feet onto the rungs of the chair so she could check how dilated she was. “And if Mr. Overbearing wants to see this baby born, he better hurry up.” 

 

“I heard that!” Bass said loudly, striding through the door as he removed his jacket, tossing it towards the bed as he made his way to Charlie’s side. “How is she?” he asked Maggie, kneeling down at Charlie’s side. 

 

“Already at a nine. If you’d waited much longer you’d have missed it,” she said.

 

“Hey, Baby,” Bass said softly, sliding his hand across Charlie's cheek, before burying it in her hair. 

 

“Hurts,” she whimpered, leaning her forehead against his as she rested until her next contraction hit. 

 

“Keep breathing with her,” Maggie instructed Bass as she stood when Miles entered the room with buckets of water. 

 

“There’s more on it’s way,” he told his wife, setting them down where she directed. 

 

Maggie thanked him, pouring half a bucket into a large plastic basin to cool. This is where she would examine and bathe the baby. She double checked making sure all her instruments, a towel, blanket and diaper ready to go. 

 

“Maggie!” Charlie called out. “I need to push!” 

 

Rushing back over to her side, Maggie reached between her legs, surprised at how otherwise quiet the girl was being. Looking between the couple, Maggie suddenly had a good idea why. 

 

Bass held Charlie’s hand, looking white as a sheet, as he wiped her face with a cool cloth, while Charlie quietly did her best to assure him that everything was fine and they were going to see their baby soon. 

 

‘You’re right, it’s time to push,” Maggie replied as Charlie let go of Bass’ hand, grasping the arm of the chair. 

 

She bore down with howl, causing Bass to pale even more. 

 

“And relax,” Maggie coached as Charlie looked over at Bass with a tearful smile. The girl was stronger than all of them, Maggie thought as she guided her through the rest of the birth. 

 

“Get over here, Dad,” Maggie instructed Bass as she eased the shoulders through, positioning him so that he would catch the baby as it made its way out the birth canal. 

 

“And there you go,” Maggie said as she quickly suctioned out the baby’s mouth and nose, receiving a lusty cry for her effort as Bass laughed and cried at the same time. “It’s a Boy!!” he announced holding him up for Charlie to see. 

 

“Lay him on her chest,” Maggie instructed, untying the gown as Bass gently did as he was told. 

 

Standing, Maggie walked to the door, opening it long enough to announce that it was a boy. 

 

Returning to the family, she picked up her scissors and handed them to Bass. “Do you want to cut the cord?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he cried, taking them from Maggie and cutting in the spot she indicated. 

 

“Okay, Charlie. I’m going to check him over and get him cleaned up. Then you or Bass can hold him while you and I finish up.”

 

Charlie nodded, as Maggie took the baby, turning her head to Bass, who was kneeling beside her, crying his eyes out. 

 

“See,” she soothed, running a hand through his hair. “I promised you we’d both be fine.”

 

Nodding, Bass pulled her head towards him, kissing her softly. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, touching her forehead to his. 

 

Charlie nodded with a smile, “I’m fine,” she whispered, stroking his cheek, “just a little tired.” 

 

Bass nodded his head in understanding, as Maggie returned with their son. “Here you go,” she said, easing the baby into Charlie’s arms, letting she and Bass fawn over their son while she took her place once again on the stool. 

 

“This will probably hurt,” she warned the girl, balling her hand into a fist, pushing it against her abdomen. Charlie hissed as her uterus contracted again painfully. An alarmed look crossing his face as he watched her, Bass looked towards Maggie. “Is that necessary?”

 

Maggie nodded. “She has to expel the afterbirth Bass. It won’t take long. Why don’t you take take the little man there and show him off. I'm sure his brother would love to see him.”

 

“That's a good idea,” Charlie said, kissing her sons scalp before handing him over to his father. 

 

“Are you sure?” He asked looking between his wife and son.

 

“It’s fine, Bass, go show him off.” 

 

Smiling broadly, his eyes crinkling, Bass carefully got to his feet and made his way out the room. 

 

As soon as the door shut, Charlie leaned towards Maggie with a sob, laying her forehead on the woman's shoulder as she continued her manipulations. 

 

“There you go,” Maggie soothed, rubbing her back. “You are one tough, cookie, my love,” Maggie said. “That was truly amazing.”

 

“He was so scared. I couldn’t worry him any more than he already was,” she cried. With a groan, she bore down and was rewarded noise of the placenta landing in the basin that Maggie had set beneath her. “Good girl,” Maggie said moving the basin over. She’d inspect the organ later to see if there were any abnormalities.

* * *

 

Once they had her clean, dressed and in her own bed, Maggie went after Bass, before returning to the Green room to clean up. 

 

Entering their room, Bass made his way to Charlie’s side of the bed, returning their son to his mother, who quickly unwrapped his blanket, to inspect his small form. 

 

“He’s perfect,” Bass said, leaning forward to kiss his wife once again. 

 

Charlie nodded, tearfully. “He is.” 

 

Wrapping him back up, Charlie laid him against her chest as she leaned back against the pillows Maggie had propped her up with, Bass crawling up beside her. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**18 months later**

 

With the help of the pendants, their world had changed for the better over the last year. A vote was held across the entire state as to what to do with their four pendants and the majority had voted to use them for the better good of the state. The lumber mill, medical center, militia and the local mine had all been given a pendant in the hopes of improving their lots in life. The ability to mass produce wood and coal would help in the area of trade which would benefit everyone. Keeping their borders safe and their people healthy would ensure that they remained safe. 

 

When Kelly’s scientists discovered that there might be a way to amplify the electricity,  the Monroe’s had feigned surprise and along with Texas offered up what help they could in exchange for one of the devices and the schematics to reproduce it. There was a possibility that limited electricity could be restored to the majority of the three nations within the next five years.

* * *

 

Sitting on a blanket, out on the front lawn, Charlie was playing with her son Cason, when a rider from town appeared.

 

“Mrs. Monroe, a message from President Matheson arrived on the train today!” the young man declared excitedly.

 

When Charlie had disappeared from the Republic a second time, Ben’s dreams of having electricity had been set back a decade. Having no choice, he had reached out to Bass, Frank and Kelly, brokering limited trade agreements with the countries, in order to keep his own supplied.

 

“Where’s President Monroe?” Charlie asked, accepting his help in getting to her feet. 

 

“There was an incident on the western border late last night. He and Colonel Baker rode out this morning to attend to it,” he replied, producing yet another letter. 

 

Thanking the young man, Charlie took the letters. Picking up her son, she made her way slowly to the house, accepting Otis’ help up the stairs before requesting that he find her uncle. 

 

Kissing Case’s cheek, Charlie handed her son off to the nanny that Bass had insisted that they hire and made her way to the study.

 

Sitting down behind the desk, she opened Bass’ letter first, quickly skimming through it before setting it aside and picking up her father’s letter. Breaking the wax seal, she opened the letter. Taking a deep breath, she sat back in the chair and began to read. 

 

When Miles made his way into the study, he found Charlie, elbows on the desk with her head in her hands. 

 

“Hey, Kiddo, what’s up?” he asked, pouring himself a drink. 

 

Charlie pushed the correspondence towards him. 

 

Tilting his head with a frown, Miles sat his glass down and picked up the letter. Recognizing Ben’s handwriting, he turned the letter over and began reading. 

 

Miles whistled. “Wow. Did not see that coming.”

 

Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle as she sat back in her chair. 

 

“You okay?” he asked, picking his glass back up. 

 

Charlie shrugged, spinning around in her chair, stopping when she turned back towards him. Getting to her feet, she picked up the note from Bass and handed to him. “Bass and Jeremy’ll be late. Rebecca has the baby. I think I’ll go for a walk.”

* * *

 

When Bass returned home that night, Miles was waiting for him on the porch. “We need to talk,” he said, holding up a hand “Charlie and Cason are fine.”

 

Pursing his lips, Bass nodded following his friend into the house.

 

After an hour or so, Bass made his way upstairs to his bedroom. 

 

When he didn’t immediately see his wife, he slipped into his son’s room, running a hand over the boys head. Bass could no longer imagine his life without his wife and son, having fallen hopelessly in love with both of them. Kissing the child’s head, Bass left the room, quietly closing the door. 

 

Moving through the room towards the open balcony doors, he discovered his wife in her gown and robe leaning against the railing looking over the grounds. Coming up behind her, he pressed his lips to the side of her neck, rubbing his hands over her protruding belly. Leaning back against him, Charlie turned her head, meeting his lips. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m late, it couldn’t be helped. Did you eat dinner?” he asked.

 

“Your daughter’s fine,” she replied with a smile. 

 

Bass hummed softly. “And how’s her mother?” he asked, bringing an arm up to her opposite shoulder. 

 

Charlie shrugged. “You’ve talked to Miles?”

 

“Mmmhmm. But talking to Miles doesn’t tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

 

Charlie sighed. “My mother is dying and I don’t know if I’m supposed to cry or throw a party. What kind of a person does that make me?” she asked, turning towards him. 

 

Bass wrapped his arms around her. “It makes you human, Charlie.” 

 

Charlie shook her head. “I don’t want to think about it anymore,” she replied, pressing her lips to that spot just behind his ear that he refused to admit turned him on. “Help me forget?”

 

“This is so going to come back and bite me in the ass,” he sighed, pressing his lips against her own.

* * *

 

Bass tucked his arm under his head the next morning as he watched his wife sleep, going over Ben’s letter again in his head. He couldn’t say that he was that torn up over Rachel’s prognosis, nor was he thrilled about the request made of them, still harboring anger over Charlies upbringing and kidnapping, but, in light of her illness, wondered if he should grant the request. Ultimately though, he knew he would leave it up to Charlie. He would do nothing to endanger her pregnancy and everyone else could happily go to hell if they didn’t like it.  

 

At the sound of his son chattering to himself, Bass slipped out of bed and pulled on the t-shirt and sleep pants he’d never made into last night.

 

Changing the boys diaper and getting him dressed, Bass left through the hallway door, carrying his son downstairs to the dining room, waving Rebecca off when she offered to take the boy.

 

“How’s Charlie,” Maggie asked, setting a plate for he and Case down in front of him, before taking her own seat.

 

With a sigh, Bass cut up the food before placing it on the boy’s tray. “She didn’t sleep well, but I suppose that’s to be expected,” he replied, turning to his own breakfast.

 

“Have you decided what you’re going to do?” Miles asked from his seat at the other end of the table.

 

“That’ll be Charlie’s decision. It’s her mother,” Bass told the table at large, effectively ending the conversation.  Once Cason was finished eating, Bass turned him over to Rebecca, fixing Charlie a tray and taking it to her.

 

“Morning, Sleepyhead,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead, as she shuffled up in the bed.

 

“Case?”

 

“Changed, dressed, fed and being looked after by Rebecca,” Bass replied as he laid out his clothes for the day.

 

“I didn’t sleep well,” Charlie admitted quietly.

 

“You don’t say?” Bass asked with a raised brow as he sat about getting ready.

 

Charlie gave him a small smile, knowing he was teasing. “I hope I didn’t keep you up.”

 

“No more than Miles’ snoring,” he answered truthfully, causing her to giggle. Miles’ snoring was a running joke in the household. “I’m going to switch some things around so I can be home in time to have dinner with you and Cason, then maybe we can talk.”

 

“Okay,” Charlie replied with a smile. “That’ll be nice.”

 

Making his way back to her side, Bass lifted her chin. “We’ll get through this just like we have everything else,” he told her, leaning down to kiss her as he caressed her belly. “I’ll see you soon,” he said pulling away. “I love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” Charlie murmured, watching him go.

* * *

One week later the Matheson-Monroe family stood on their front porch awaiting the carriage making its way slowly down the drive. 

 

When it came to a stop, the driver hopped down, kicking out the stairs as he opened the door and held out his hand for the occupant to take. 

 

Stepping out of the carriage, Rachel scanned her eyes over the family, coming to rest on Charlie. 

 

However, it was Bass that came down the stairs to greet her. “Rachel.”

 

Rachel tilted her head slightly. “Bass. How are you?”

 

“I suppose that depends on what your intentions are,” Bass replied. 

 

Rachel pursed her lips before speaking. “I just wanted to see Charlie and my grandchild as I passed through, Bass. It’s not my intention to hurt them,” she said, looking over his shoulder at her daughter. “She’s pregnant again.”

 

Bass nodded. “With a girl this time,” he replied as Rachel lifted a shaking hand to her mouth. 

 

“Let me make one thing very clear Rachel. If it weren’t for Charlotte, you would have remained on board that train and not set foot in my state. However, that decision wasn’t up to me, so I want you to remember that after everything you’ve done.  You’ll be allowed to spend the next three hours with my son under the supervision of his godparents, at which time you’ll be escorted back to a freshly restocked train and be on your way.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Rachel replied. “Why would I want to spend time with your son?”

 

“Because I’m the father of your Grandchildren, Rachel. Charlie’s married to me. Not Connor.”

 

“No!” Rachel gasped as she looked back at Charlie and her son. 

 

“Charlie will not be spending this time with you, Rachel. But, please, be sure to let Gene know that if he ever wants to visit his grandchildren, all he has to do is send word through the Rangers.”

 

Turning, Bass nodded at Jeremy who came to take his place.

 

“Rachel, let me introduce you to everyone,” Jeremy said, taking her arm as helped her up the stairs, while  Bass guided Charlie into the house. 

 

In exactly three hours time, Rebecca knocked on the library door and stepped inside. 

 

Holding her Grandson to her for just a moment, Rachel kissed his cherubic cheeks and let him toddle away to his nanny, who picked him up and with a nod to Maggie, turned and left the room. 

 

Letting Miles assist her to her feet, Rachel drug a finger across her lower lashes. Accepting her coat and pocketbook, Rachel took Jeremy's arm once again and left the house. Turning, she looked back at the house for a moment before accepting his help up into the carriage. 

 

“Safe travels, Rachel,” Jeremy said, taking a step back and nodding to the driver. 

 

Waiting until she was out of sight, Jeremy returned to the house, where Charlie and Bass were coming downstairs with their son. 

 

Throwing his arm around Charlie's shoulders Miles pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “I know that was hard, but you did good, Kid.” 

 

“Thanks, Miles,” she replied, snaking an arm around his waist. 

 

“So what did you two lovebirds do this morning,” Maggie asked as they took their seats around the table. 

 

“We decided on a name,” Bass announced as he settled Cason in his highchair.

 

“Oh, yeah? Well let’s hear it,” Miles said.

 

“Caraline,” Charlie replied, watching as Miles rolled it around his mouth. 

 

“I like it,” he finally said, looking at Charlie with a smile. 

 

“She’s my kid, Asshole,” Bass groused as Charlie tied a bib around Cason’s neck.

 

“Yeah, but I’m the Godfather,” he said smugly, causing Maggie and Charlie to smile at each other. 

 

“And I’m the one that’s got to squeeze a watermelon out of a keyhole, so I win,” Charlie said smugly, taking a seat causing Miles to frown.

 

“You realize that makes no sense, right?” Miles asked with a shake of his head.

 

“Would you like me to go into anatomically correct detail? she asked

 

“No,” he shuddered, launching into a conversation about the improvements being undertaken at the mine and other places around the city causing Charlie and Bass to smile at each other and their family gathered around the table.

* * *

In time, they would get word of her mother's passing and her grandfather would start making several trips a year to visit his grandchildren.

 

By the time Charlie gave birth to her third child there were enough amplifiers to provide power to most homes that had those kind of devices. There was only so much that could be restored, though, due to the ravages of time and elements, but it was still a better world than the one her children had been born into and that's all that Charlie had wanted when she had run into President Monroe’s arms, with nothing more than her tender offerings. 

 

And me in my doubting hour

And you and your soothing song

And you when you call me mercy

And you when you can't be strong

Here you come with your tender offerings

How could I ever do you wrong?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from song of the same name by First Aid Kit


End file.
